One Piece: Chi Energy!
by DBZt warrior
Summary: Raven, the boy who died and went to one piece for a new chance at life. 6 chapters and running!
1. Straw Hat Luffy, Meet The Pirate Hunter!

_**Ki Universe**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece or its characters (Bummer). But I do own Raven (so cool).**_

_**Summary**__:__** the boy who fell in the world of one piece**_

Our story starts off with a boy named Monkey D. Luffy who was drifting along in a tiny sail boat enjoying the good weather while the waves took him were they pleased. Luffy was a seventeen year old boy with a dream to become king of the pirates.

"Wow, what a nice day," Said Luffy to himself. He was wearing a straw hat as well as a button up red vest, with a pair of blue shorts, and a simple pair of sandals. "The weather sure was nice. Who'd thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon."

In front of Luffy was a giant whirl pool, it was already pulling his tiny boat in. "Hard to believe I'm getting sucked into this giant whirlpool, maybe I was a little careless. I could really use some help but there's no one around. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

Despite Luffy about to be sucked into a whirlpool, he seemed to be fine with it. "Down I go," Said Luffy. "Too bad I can't swim. Oh wait, I just remembered, in a giant whirlpool it doesn't really matter if you can swim or not," Said Luffy as he began to sink with his tiny boat never to be seen again.

**-P-**

**Later on**

On a remote island, a pirate ship was anchored. The pirate ship was feminine looking with pink paint, hearts on the sails, with a swan figurehead. The skull and crossbones flag that they're ship featured, showed the flag in a profile view with a heart on the side of its head.

"Why is there so much dust on my ship?" questioned the ship's female captain.

"S-Sorry about that, miss Alvida. I thought I've already cleaned the whole deck," said a nameless pirate while trying to apologize. "I…I'll clean it again, so… so please don't…" Said the nameless pirate before being cut off by the captain.

"Don't do what" Asked Alvida with a stern look.

"Please don't hit me with your Iron Mace! I don't want to die!" Screamed the man in fear. **Wham! **Alvida swung her mace and connected with the pirate's back head. The pirate fell to the ground unconscious in a bloody heap.

"Coby!" shouted Alvida as she turned to a young man who name was Coby. Coby was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses wearing a white shirt, and black pants. The boy seemed out of place on the swan shaped pirate ship. "Who is the most beautiful woman of all the seas," Asked Alvida.

"Eh…Eh He-he-he of course that'll be…That'll be you, Alvida. Eh He-He-He," Replied the nervous boy, afraid of what Alvida might do to him.

"That's right! And that's why I absolutely hate dirty things! So I don't want the slightest bit of dust on my ship! Do you understand me," asked Alvida with a glare.

"I only let you live because you know more about navigation than the others," Said Alvida as she looked down at coby.

"Y…Yes ma'am. Your very kind," Replied still a nerves Coby.

"But other than that, you're still useless! Now shine, my shoes," Snarled Alvida as she slammed her foot down on a small crate.

"Y…Yes Right away Ma'am," agreed Coby as he quickly went to work. Alvida was a very obese woman with freckles on her cheeks. She had long, black wavy flowing hair and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves. Around her waist, she had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, and she had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She sported red lipstick. She also wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.

"Keep cleaning and don't leave any dust behind," said Alvida, as she commanded the pirates to do her biding.

"Aye aye!" Said the pirates as they got to work to clean the ship.

"That's enough," Snapped Alvida as she kicked Coby away with her foot, **Bam! "**You're pathetic," Stated Alvida.

"S…Sorry," Said Coby while apologizing.

"If you have time to apologize, why don't you go clean the washroom," said Alvida while placing her mace on her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be on my way," Stated Coby with a smile. Coby then walked off to carry out his task.

**-P-**

A while later Alvida's ship was docked and the pirates were now unloading their stolen treasures into Alvida's Safe house. Coby who was now rolling a heavy barrel around.

"What? Your saying that barrel of sake rolled up on shore," Asked a pirate.

"Ye… yes. There seems to be something inside it, what should we do with it?" Asked Coby.

"Great! we should drink it together," said a Pirate.

"But, If the captain finds out…," explained another pirate.

"She won't find out, were the only ones that know about this," said one of the nameless pirates.

"Your right," Said the other pirate. Then one of the pirates turned to Coby with a glare. "And you ant seen nothing, right Coby?" questioned the pirate.

"R-right! I didn't see anything," Agreed Coby. As the three pirates got close to the barrel, one of them reached to open it when all of a sudden.

**Ka-Blash! **All of a sudden the barrel suddenly busted open with luffy knocking out one of the pirates shouting. "Ahhhhhhh, what a nice nap that was," shouted Luffy with a happy expression on his face.

"Looks like I'm saved, for a minute there I thought I was going to die. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha," Laughed Luffy. It was then Luffy took a pause and noticed he was being watched by three pirates and a kid.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Asked luffy bluntly.

"That's our line!" Shouted the three pirates together. "Why would someone be coming out a wine barrel?" Asked a pirate, when suddenly, **Crash! **Alvida iron mace came crashing through the wall knocking the whole building down, with Alvida shouting.

"Stop slacking off!" Shouted Alvida while kicking the barrel Luffy was still in. the barrel was sent rolling into the forest, with Coby chasing after it, while the three pirates were left on the ground grumbling with Lady Alvida standing over them

"Tell me what's the most beautiful thing in all the seas?" Asked Alvida with a threating glare.

"That'll be you for sure, miss Alvida," Said one of the three pirates in fear.

"Good! Then why are you trying to disobey me?" Asked Alvida with a glare.

"N…No miss Alvida, we never do something like that," Said one of the pirates with his hand up in fear.

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard you guys say **what a nice nap that was! **All the way from the ship," Said Alvida.

"Ah… wait, that wasn't us, that was that kid," Said one of the pirates as he remembered the straw hat wearing boy.

"Yeah, it was that strange kid Coby brought with him," Said another pirate who also remembered the straw hat boy.

"What…? Could it be a bounty hunter who's trying to catch me and get the reward…? …Coby that brat dares to be tray me?" wondered Alvida.

"Could it be him? That Famous…" Said one of the three pirates before being cut off.

"Nonsense! I heard he's still being held captive at the marine's base," said one of the pirates. "It's impossible!"

"Wait what about that other famous bounty hunter, Raven…," Said one of the pirates before being cut off by his friend. "Wait! You don't mean Raven, the human Devil fruit do you?" asked the pirate.

"Oh man, I hope it's not him either. He's just as scary as Zoro himself. Maybe even scaryer," Said one of the pirates in fear, while thinking of an evil shadowy image of Raven smirking.

"Yeah, I heard he had strange abilities to, like being able to turn his body into the wind and freeze time itself," said one of the three pirates, while thinking of an shadowy image of Raven while using the powers he explained in order.

"Either it's that evil **Roronoa Zoro**, or that **Devil Raven**, either way there both bad news for us." explained Alvida with the three pirates nodding in agreement.

**-P-**

A little while away Coby was talking with the person who actually came out of the barrel, and this guy definitely wasn't a pirate hunter.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt? You got knocked pretty far," Said Coby with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Ha-Ha-Ha," laughed Luffy who was still in the barrel. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. That's all. I'm luffy by the way, mind telling me what is this place," Asked Luffy.

"This is a hiding ground of the pirate **Iron mace Alvida**, I'm a caretaker on the ship. My name is Coby," explained Coby while introducing himself.

"I see, actually, that's not important," Said Luffy as he pulled himself out of the barrel

"Oh… I see," Said Coby with a sweat drop. Luffy was so blunt but yet kind at the same time.

"Do you have a small boat? Mine got caught in a whirlpool," explained luffy with a smile. Coby was shocked at the information about Luffy being sucked into the whirlpool and even more shocked that he had survived.

"Whirlpool… you were caught in a whirlpool?" Asked Coby still shocked about the incident.

"Yea, that whirlpool was scary," Said Luffy while remembering the whole thing.

"Wow Luffy, a normal person would've died already," Said Coby. "You said you needed a small boat? Well, I have one, but…" Said Coby with a pause.

Coby had taken luffy to see his boat he had built by himself. "What's this? A coffin?" Asked Luffy who was unimpressed by the boat. "It's a boat I built secretly for two years," explained Coby.

"You spent two years on this? What, you don't want it anymore?" asked Luffy bluntly.

"No," answered Coby, "I don't want it anymore. I was going to use it to escape, but I don't have the guts to do it. I'm going to be a caretaker for the rest of my life. Even though I do have something else I want to do."

"Then leave," Stated Luffy bluntly without a care.

"No, I can't!" Refused Coby, "when I think about Lady Alvida finding out, my legs lose feeling. I get so scared. That day I wanted to go fishing, but I winded up walking on to her ship. In the end I winded up becoming there cabin boy on their ship for the past two years so I could stay alive."

"Hahaha! You're a coward," laughed Luffy, "I really hate people like you," Finished Luffy while laughing.

Coby at first sweat drop at Luffy's harsh words, But in the end he realized Luffy was right. He was nothing but a coward and nothing more. "Your right," Admitted Coby, "If only I was brave. Hey Luffy what's your dream?" asked Coby.

"My dream… is to be king of the pirates!" Shouted Luffy proudly.

"What!" shouted Coby in shock, "The pirate king is supposed to be the person who has attained everything this world has to offer. Are you telling me you're looking for Gold Roger's treasure one piece? Do you want to die or something? All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well, so am I," replied Luffy, Luffy didn't really care about the other pirates.

"Impossible, impossible!" shrieked Coby, "Absolutely impossible! Becoming pirate king in the great pirate era is Impossible!"

**Bonk!** Luffy had hit Coby upside the head with his fist. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?" questioned Coby.

"Because I felt like it," Said Luffy bluntly.

"Oh well… I'm used to it anyway…" Said Coby in between pauses.

"I'm not afraid of dying!" Stated Luffy, "Being pirate king is my dream, that's why I don't mind dying for it. Besides I have faith that I can do it, even if things do get tough."

"_Amazing!"_ Though Coby to himself, _"He doesn't even mind dying! I never thought of that__. _Would I also be able to achieve my dream if I'm willing to die?"wondered Coby.

"Huh," Questioned Luffy.

"My Dream…," paused Coby, "To become a marine, do you think I could do it."

"A marine?" Repeated Luffy.

"Luffy I know this would mean we'll be enemies," Stated Coby, "But joining the marines and catching bad guys has always been my dream! Do you think I could do it?"

"I wouldn't know," Answered Luffy with a shrug, He was trying to become a pirate, not a marine.

"I have to at least try!" Shouted Coby, "I'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the Marines! Than stay here and be a caretaker my entire life! And then someday catch bad guys like Alvida someday!"

"**Who did you say you were going to arrest, Coby?" **Shouted Alvida. Alvida and the rest of her crew had arrived on the scene just in time to here Coby's bold statement. **Wham! **Alvida had just smashed Coby's boat into pieces.

"_My Boat,"_ cried Coby as he watch the boat he had built for the past two years be crushed before his eyes.

"Do you think you can escape from me?" questioned Alvida, who then turned to Luffy, "Is that who you hired to catch me? He's no Roronoa Zoro, and he definitely can't be Raven either! Anyway, before you die, I have to ask you. Who is the fairest throughout the seas? Coby?"

"Th-that'll be…" stammered Coby, who was intimidated by Alvida.

"Hey Coby, who's the rude woman?" Asked Luffy Bluntly while pointing at Alvida.

**Gasp! **Coby and Alvida, including the pirates all were shocked at Luffy's words. No one had dared to speak to her that way.

"Luffy! Quick, repeat after me!" shouted Coby as he placed both hands on luffy shoulders, "In all the seas, this Lady is the most…" Paused Coby, but he then be gain to remember Luffy's word's. _"I'm not afraid of dying!" Stated Luffy, "Being pirate king is my dream, that's why I don't mind dying for it. Besides I have faith that I can do it, even if things do get tough." Stated Luffy._ Luffy wasn't afraid to die for his dream, and yet hear he was, a sniveling coward working as a cabin boy for two years for some old fat Lady. Coby was now tired of it, he wanted to become a marine, and marines weren't scared of pirates.

Coby took a deep breath and finished what he was saying, "…** rudest, damened bitch of the seas."**

The Alvida's pirates were all shocked while Luffy started Laughing his ass off "Hahahahaha!"

Alvida, who glared at Coby. "**You little brat! What did you say,"** Shouted Alvida.

"I don't regret it," shouted Coby out loud, "I already said I'd fight for my dreams! I'm going to become a marine and arrest pirates like you!"

"Well Said Coby," said Luffy as he got in in front of Coby.

"**It makes no difference to me**!" Shouted Alvida as she raised up her iron mace and prepared to bring it down on Luffy, "**You're both going to die!"**

**Bam!** The mace went crashing down on Luffy's head, but to everyone's surprise, Luffy was still smiling, "That didn't hurt one bit!" announced Luffy, "My body is made of rubber!"

"Im-Imbossible!" Stammered Alvida, no one had ever survived being hit by her iron mace, "My mace!"

Everyone stared in shock as Luffy brought back his arm, with the heavy mace still on his head, "Gum… Gum… Pistol!" **Whoosh! **Luff's arm shot out and punched Alvida right in the face, sending the self-proclaimed pirate queen flying backwards, while taking out half of her crew dew to her large size.

"His arm…" gasped the remaining pirates in shocked, "… stretched like rubber!"

"Lady Alvida was defeated by this monster," exclaimed one of the pirates in shocked, "Could he be…" wonder the pirate before Luffy cut him off.

"Give Coby a boat…" Paused Luffy, "He's going to go join the marines!" finished Luffy

The pirates nodded in agreement and did as Luffy command it.

**-P-**

A little while later, Coby and Luffy were floating in their small boat, "You ate the Gum Gum fruit? Coby exclaimed, Incredible! But Luffy, if you're going after the One Piece that means you have to enter the Grand Line!"

"Yep," Luffy answered enthusiastically.

"But that place is known as the Graveyard for pirates!" Exclaimed Coby.

"Yeah and that's why I need a strong crew." Replied Luffy, "Like those two bounty hunters, what are their names again?"

"Wait you don't mean Raven and Roronoa Zoro do you?" Asked Coby.

"If they're both good guys I'll ask them to join." Said Luffy with a huge smile.

"WHAT!" Coby screamed in fear, "You're dreaming again! Those two are too dangerous! Never… that'll never happen, there both evil!"

"We don't know that for sure." Pointed out Luffy.

"It'll never work!" Snapped Coby.

And so the two boys sailed off towards the marine base and their destiny. Luffy was determined to find a crew, and Raven and Zoro was going to be his first two members.

**-P-**

"Monsters?" Asked Luffy as they continued to sail toward the marine's base.

"Yes, Luffy," Answered Coby, "There both known as East Blue's most powerful and dangerous Bounty Hunters. Roronoa Zoro is known as **"**ThePirateHunter**"** he's a really scary person. Rumors says He's like a blood thirsty hound, That wonders around the sea, searching and hunting down pirates with bounties on their heads… he's a monster in human form!"

"Oh really," Said Luffy.

"So let's drop the idea of recruiting him," suggested Coby.

"I haven't decided if I wanted to recruit him yet," Replied Luffy, "But if he's a good person then I'll…"

"He was arrested because he's a bad person!" interrupted Coby.

"What about that Raven guy then. Why is he so dangerous?" Asked Luffy.

"Well, unlike Zoro, he doesn't care if you're a pirate or not, as long as you have a bounty on your head he'll come for you. He is said to be so strong that he beat fifty mountain bandits with just his feet. They also say his strength rivals Zoro himself and that he has strange abilities." Explained Coby.

"Strange… abilities?" questioned Luffy as he leaned his head to the side, "You mean… like a Devil Fruit power."

"Yeah, there've been rumors of him having the powers of a Devil fruit user." Exclaimed Coby, "Because of these rumors, people have called him "The human Devil Fruit**".**

"The Human Devil Fruit?," questioned Luffy.

"Yes." nodded Coby in agreement, "His abilities have gotten him called other names as well, but they use that name to describe him."

"Hmm, I wonder where he might be now?" wondered Luffy to himself.

**-P-**

Few hours later, Luffy and Coby had arrived at the small port town of Shell Town which was known for having a Marine's Bases. Despite being on an island that was probably swarming with marines, Luffy couldn't be happier.

"WE'RE FINALLY AT THE MARINE BASE!" Luffy announced, getting a lot of attention.

"Yep finally," Coby agreed a lot quieter than his loud-mouth companion.

"You're great Coby," Luffy congratulated his temporary navigator. "We actually reached our destination!"

"Of course," Coby replied, "That's the basics of navigation! If you keep randomly floating around you'll never become a pirate. You should find a Navigator for your crew."

"Yeah, that's what I'll do!" Luffy decided. "Now let's go eat."

**-P-**

Luffy and Coby found a tavern which was set up like a restaurant and a bar, kind of like the one back in Fuchsia Village. Luffy spent the next few hours eating a ridiculously large amount of food.

"Well now we go our separate ways," said Luffy, once he and Coby were full, "Do your best. I hope you become a great marine."

"I will thank you so much!" Coby replied, "Luffy I hope you become a great pirate. Even if that means we'll become enemies."

"Say, I wonder if Roronoa Zoro is still being kept at the Marines Base?" wondered Luffy out loud. **CRASH!** Luffy looked up and saw all of the other occupants of the restaurant cowering against the wall.

"Maybe we shouldn't say that name out loud around here," whispered Coby to Luffy, "I saw a notice on the streets that said Captain Morgan is at this base." **CRASH! **Once again all the other customers at the restaurant dove behind their tables.

**-P-**

"Hahaha! What a great restaurant," laughed Luffy, as he and Coby walked out of the restaurant and headed down the street. "I've gotta go there again!" Luffy and Coby were now walking down the street in town headed to the Marine Base.

"That was strange," said Coby, "I can understand why they'd be scared of Zoro's name. But why would they be afraid of the marine captain's name too? I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well he could have done something bad, right?" questioned Luffy.

"That's impossible!" snapped Coby.

"I'm serious," Luffy told him as they kept walking, they were finally heading towards the marine base.

**-P-**

"It looks pretty ugly up close," Luffy remarked once they had reached the gate around the marine base. "Go ahead Coby, go on in.

"B-but I'm not prepared yet!" Coby protested, "I'm still wondering about the incident at the restaurant. LUFFY!"

Coby looked on in shock as Luffy started climbing one of the walls, "I wonder if I can see the demonic monster from here," wondered Luffy as he looked into the holding yard.

"You can't find him that easily!" Coby snapped, "He's probably deep within the bowels of the prison or something…"

"No!" Luffy replied as he jumped down from the wall and started running along it, "I saw something over there. It could be Zoro."

Luffy and Coby climbed another wall and Luffy noticed someone being held in the middle of the yard. "There he is!" Luffy pointed out. When Coby saw the person Luffy was referring to he fell off of the wall.

"Th-that b-black bandana and sash around his waist," Coby stuttered from the ground, "It's him! It's Roronoa Zoro! He looks scary!"

What Coby said was right. There in the middle of the yard was Roronoa Zoro. Who was tied to what looked like a cross and had a blank expression on his face. The swordsman looked to be an average sized, muscular young man. The swordsman looked to be nineteen years old, his green hair was hidden under a black bandana, and his facial features resembled a shark. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a green haramaki, and a pair of black pants and shoes.

"So he's Zoro, huh?" questioned Luffy, "Those ropes look easy to break…"

"THAT'S SUICIDE!" shouted Coby, loud enough to get the pirate hunter's attention, "If you set him free he'll kill us then wreck the town!"

"**Hey you!**" came the deep voice of Roronoa Zoro. "Come over here and untie me. I've been tied up here for nine days and I'm exhausted!"

"Look, he's smiling," Luffy observed.

"He… he talked!" Coby gasped.

"I'll make it worth your while," Zoro called out again; "I could hunt down a pirate with a big price on his head and give you the bounty. You can trust me; I'm a man of my word."

"Don't do it Luffy!" Coby pleaded, "If you set him free, he'll kill us and escape!"

"He can't kill me." Luffy assured him, "I won't let him. I'm too strong."

"You really are hopeless," Coby cried. **TONK!** Suddenly a ladder was set up against the wall and a familiar little girl climbed up it.

"Shh!" Rika shushed Luffy and Coby. She lowered a rope and climbed down it into the holding yard.

"Don't go down there! It's dangerous!" Coby called after the girl. He turned to Luffy, "Luffy, stop her, she could be killed."

"Do it yourself," Said Luffy bluntly.

"Do you want to die or something…?" Zoro asked the girl in front of him, "get lost!"

Rika pulled out a bundle and unwrapped the paper around it to reveal a pair of rice balls. "Uhm,brother. I made these rice balls for you. This is the first time I've ever made rice balls…"

"I'm not hungry!" the pirate hunter snapped, "go away!"

"But…" Rika protested.

"I don't want it! Leave me!" Zoro insisted, "I'll kill you if you don't go!"

"**RORONOA ZORO!"** came a loud voice,he was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head."Don't pick on little kids, or else I'll have to report to my father about it!"

"Who's that weirdo?" wondered Luffy.

"Probably some high ranking marine," said Coby. "Good, that little girl will be safe now."

"Well if it isn't the Captain's bastard son," said Zoro unimpressed.

"Bastard?" Helmeppo repeated. "Don't get cocky, my dad is marine lieutenant," Helmeppo turned to Rika and noticed the rice balls in her hands. "Little girl, did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful!"

"Ah! Stop it!" Rika shrieked. The captain's son took one of the rice balls anyway and started eating it.

Helmeppo's face turned blue, and he spat the rice ball out before he could choke on it. **Blegh**! Disgusting!" Helmeppo complained as he continued spitting in an attempt to get the awful taste out. "You used too much sugar! You're supposed to put salt in these things!"

"But… But I thought they'd taste better if they were sweet," said Rika, as a tear formed in one of her eyes. She had worked hard on those and wanted them to be special.

"How could someone eat something like this? Dame it!" Helmeppo shouted as he snatched the other rice ball and threw it on the ground, then to the Rika's horror, started squishing them withhis foot. **STOMP! STOMP! Squish! Squish!**

"Ah! Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore," the girl pleaded as the captain's son squished her hard work, "You're ruining them!"

"How evil," Coby whispered, "That girl worked really hard on those."

"Hahaha, don't worry," laughed Helmeppo, "I'm sure the ants will find them delicious!"

Rika dropped to the ground and cried next to her ruined rice balls. "You're so cruel! I worked so hard to make them!"

"Aww… Don't cry," Helmeppo complained, "No wonder why I hate little brats so much. It's your own fault. Can't you read this sign?" Helmeppo then pointed out the sign next to him, and read it to the girl. "It says, 'Anyone who helps the prisoner will be charged with the same crime.' And it is signed by my father, Captain Morgan."

Helmeppo looked closely at Rika, "You know how scary my father can be. You could've gotten the death penalty if you were a grown up."

Helmeppo then turned to one of the two marines who were with him, "You there, throw this brat out!"

"Huh?" questioned the marine.

"I'm telling you to throw her out of here!" Helmeppo ordered. "Are you disobeying me? I'll tell my father!" his father was the ranking officer at the Marine base, no one wanted to make him mad.

"Ay…Aye sir," the marine reluctantly agreed, Regretfully the marine threw the eight year old over the fence and out of the holding yard.

**Whoosh! **Luffy jumped off the wall and was knocked to the ground as he caught Rika and kept her from getting hurt.

"Are you alright?" Coby asked Rika, while Luffy got up and dusted himself off,

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance," Helmeppo taunted Zoro.

"That's right, I'm going to survive the entire month," Zoro answered with a determined grin, "You'd better keep your promise."

"I wouldn't dream of breaking my word," Helmeppo assured as he and his marine escorts started leaving. "If you survive out here for a month, I'll release you. Good luck."

Helmeppo and the marines left, but Zoro still wasn't alone. Luffy was standing in front of him.

"You still haven't left yet?" asked Zoro, "Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about you."

"Oh yeah?" commented Luffy, "I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."

"Pirate? Heh… so you just gave up on life and became a crook huh…?"

"It's my dream!" Stated Luffy, "There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"…Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna to set me free and force me join you." Said Zoro

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Claimed Luffy, "Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy."

"A bad guy, huh…?" pronounced Zoro, "I'll never join you because I have something I need to take care of!" "I could survive even if you don't help!" Said Zoro, "I just need to stay alive for one month."

"That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards," Said Zoro, "I'm Gonne do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my Dreams!"

"…Really? If I were you, I think I'd starve to death in a week," Said Luffy true fully.

"That's why we're so different," replied Zoro, "So go find someone else to join your crew."

"Ha-ha, what a weirdo," Luffy chuckled, as he turned and headed off.

"Wait," Zoro called after him. "Could you… pick that up for me?" He motioned to the squished rice ball with his head.

"You're gonna eat this?" asked Luffy as he crouched down and picked up what was more a bunch of dirt that a ball of rice, "cause its mostly a ball of mud."

"Shut up and give it to me! Now!" Zoro ordered. he then held his mouth opened and Luffy tossed the remains of the rice ball inside.

**Chew!Munch!Chew! **The Pirate Hunter proceeded to eat the rice ball as if it was the first thing he'd eaten in weeks, but then coughed when he choked on the bits of dirt. **Cough! Cough! Gasp! **

"Do you want to kill yourself," Asked Luffy.

"Tell the girl, I said thanks for the food," Zoro requested. Luffy smiled and then left.

**-P-**

"Really?" asked Rika, once Luffy had relayed Zoro's message as they sat out in front of the tavern.

"That's right," Luffy answered. "He ate all of it."

"That's great," said the girl with a smile.

"Could he really be as bad as his reputation say he is?" Coby asked.

"No He isn't," Answered Rika. "Brother didn't do anything wrong, it's just that the people in this town are afraid of him."

"He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and every got scared…" Exclaimed Rika before being cut off by Luffy.

"So you're saying… that zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf? Said Luffy.

"Yea," Answered Rika with a faint smile.

"You're right… so maybe he has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives isn't really a crime either," Exclaimed Coby.

"The only bad guys are the Morgan's! You'll get executed if you disobey them, So everyone Is a afraid of them." Exclaimed Rika.

"Hehehehe! Who dares to raise his head?" Asked Helmeppo as he laughed while walking down the street with two Marines walking down the street, "I'll tell my dad about you!"

"Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro?" Announced Helmeppo with a smile, "I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days."

"Three days," Repeated Luffy, "Didn't you say you give him a month.

"Who are you? How rude," Said Helmeppo, "I was only just joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that." Finished Helmeppo with a chuckle.

Luffy was not amused at all by the joke. Zoro truly believed he would be set free in a month. He even was willing to trust the man with his life. Luffy couldn't take it anymore; he clenched his fist and swung it at Helmeppo's face. **Pow! **Luffy's fist connected with Helmeppo's face knocking him off his feet.

"You Bastard!" Shouted Luffy.

"Luffy! Please stop! Calm down," Shouted Coby while holding Luffy back.

"You want… to mess with… the Marines or something…?" Asked a half passed out Helmeppo.

"Coby, I've decide." Said Luffy.

"Huh?" Asked Coby.

"I'm gonna ask Zoro to join me!" Stated Luffy.

Plz Review and tell me what you think (BAD or GOOD).


	2. Pirate Hunter Zoro Joins!

_**One Piece: Chi Energy**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece or its characters (Bummer). But I do own Raven (so cool).**_

_**Summary**__: __**Raven, The boy who died and went to one piece**_

"U-you hit me" Helmeppo whined from the ground, "no one has ever hit me! Not even my father! I'M MARINE CAPTAIN MORGAN'S BELOVED SON! I'M TELLING MY FATHER ON YOU!" The two marines he was with helped him up, as he ran out crying. "You'll get a death sentence for sure! And my father will be the one who executes you! BASTARD!"

"It's meaningless to hit people like him," Muttered Luffy to himself.

"You were so cool!" Rika said to Luffy.

"Well then maybe I should have hit him a couple more times for you," joked Luffy with a smile.

"Rika!" Ririka scolded her, **"**you shouldn't be talking to that person, if the marines think you're his friend, they'll kill you too!" Said Ririka while grabbing her daughter's hand and leading her in the house. Rika with a tear in her eye glanced at Luffy while he waved good bye.

"Aaaaah. We're going to be in so much trouble." Shrieked Coby, "If the lieutenant gets mad he might send marines after us."

"Then will deal with it when the time comes," Said Luffy while walking past Coby, "I'm gonna go talk to Zoro."

**-P-**

A little while away, in the marine base a man was sitting in a chair facing the window. This man was known as Captain Morgan, the highest-ranking marine on the base. He was a large incredibly muscular man with short blond hair. He wore a long light blue marine captain's coat with a high collar, underneath it; he wore a sleeveless black shirt, a pair of blue camouflage pants, and a pair of black boots.

"I am great," Morgan said out loud as he smoked his cigar.

"Yes sir," a marine agreed, as he raised his hand and saluted, "You're right Captain Morgan, sir!"

"But lately," Captain Morgan continued, still not facing the marine. "The taxes we collect don't compare to my sheer degree of greatness."

"Yes that's right sir," said the marine who was still saluting. "I guess that the citizen's wallets aren't very deep these days."

"The issue at hand is the matter of respect for me," Morgan replied. "Wouldn't you agree?"

**SLAM! **The doors of the room smashed opened with Helmeppo come rushing in, "**FATHER!**

"What is it?" asked Morgan, not bothering to face his son.

"I want you to kill someone for me!" Helmeppo whined as he held his face where Luffy had hit him. "And I want it done now!"

**-P-**

"Yo," Said Luffy while holding up his hand, while walking up to Zoro.

"It's you again? I told you I don't want to be a pirate," Said Zoro.

"I'm Luffy. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay!" Said Luffy, while not listening to Zoro's words.

"I just told you No," Said Zoro with a hint announce in his voice.

"I have things I need to do, besides I don't want to become a bad guy like a pirate," Stated Zoro.

"Come on," Luffy encouraged him, "everyone already knows you as a vicious bounty hunter who's always out for blood."

"I don't care what people think!" Zoro exclaimed, "I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I WON'T BECOME A PIRATE".

"I Don't Care! You are going to join me!" Said Luffy with an attitude.

"DON'T DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR ON!"Snapped Zoro.

"You use swords right?" Asked Luffy.

"If I wasn't tied up here I'd show you!" Zoro threatened him, but his threat had no effect on Luffy.

"Where are your swords?" asked Luffy.

"That bastard Helmeppo took them," Zoro answered, "those swords are my greatest treasure, other than my life."

"OH? Treasure, huh?" questioned Luffy, "It must be something great."

"Okay!I'll go and get your swords back!" Stated Luffy.

"What!" Gasped Zoro.

"But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join my crew!" Explained Luffy.

"That's Dirty!" growled Zoro as Luffy ran off "Is he planning on sneaking into the base?"

**-P-**

Meanwhile, on top of the marine base, a large project was going on. "Alright, steady," Ordered a Marine. "Now stand it up!"

"Father!" Helmeppo cried to Captain Morgan. "That kid hit me! Why won't you help me take revenge? Even you haven't hit me before!"

"Do you know why I've never hit you?" Asked Morgan.

"Be-because I'm your beloved son?" Helmeppo answered uncertainly_._

**POW!** Morgan suddenly punched Helmeppo in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A BASTARD SON THAT'S NOT EVEN WORTH HITTING!" Morgan yelled.

"Why do I have to clean up your mess?" asked Captain Morgan as he patted his axe, which was imbedded in his arm, replacing his hand, earning him the name, 'Axe-Hand Morgan.' The Captain continued smoking his cigar with his metal jaw, while looking down at his pitiful son, "I don't mind if you use my status. But only if you use it to punish those who defy me! Don't fool yourself; you are not the great one here! I am the great one, ME!" Morgan paused and changed the subject, "Rumor has it that someone snuck into the execution site."

"You mean that little girl?" asked Helmeppo, "I already dealt with her…"

"So you killed her, right?" questioned Morgan.

"Huh? No… she's just a little girl!" Helmeppo replied, "She didn't even know what she was doing!"

"You!" barked Captain Morgan as he turned to a marine wearing a green necktie around his neck as opposed to the blue the others were wearing. It signified his rank as Lieutenant. "Go into town and kill her! I don't care how old she is, whoever opposes me shall die!"

"But Captain, she's just a little girl!" the marine protested, "I couldn't do that!"

"Couldn't do it huh?" questioned Morgan. "You're a Marine Lieutenant, right? And the rank of Lieutenant is lower than the rank of Captain, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant admitted.

"THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO AGAINST MY ORDERS!" Morgan hollered, "IF I ORDER YOU TO KILL HER, THEN YOU WILL KILL HER!"

"I can't!" Lieutenant refused.

"TRAITOR!" Morgan shouted, **Slash!** In a flash Morgan raised his axe arm, then brought it down on the marine's back, and the marine fell to the floor, blood splattered all over his back.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Helmeppo shrieked.

"L-lieutenant!" a marine stuttered as he stared down at the fallen marine.

"No matter," said Captain Morgan calmly. "For the sake of teaching the people respect, I'll go into town myself. With this arm, I rose to the rank of Captain. Rank is the most important thing in the world! I am the highest-ranking officer in the base, which means I am the greatest one here! GREAT MEN DON'T MAKE MISTAKES! Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir," the marines chorused. "You are absolutely correct Captain!"

"Look," said Morgan as he pointed to the giant statue lying on the ground. The statue was gigantic, and was an exact replica of Captain Morgan. "This is a symbol of my power! It took years to build it but today it's finally complete! Raise my statue, and put it up on the highest point of the base as a symbol of my greatness!"

**-P-**

Back on ground, Luffy was standing in front of the marine base. "That's strange, there isn't anyone around," commented Luffy, "Are they having a meeting or something? Never mind the sword, I can't even find that bastard son like this!"

**-p-**

Back On top of the tower, Luffy was looking up at the marines, who were back at work. They had fastened ropes onto the Captain's giant statue and were attempting to pull it up. They were all pulling as hard as they could, and were slowly pulling the extremely heavy stone statue off of the ground. Then suddenly, **Screech!** One of the statue's arms scratched against a piece of roof, and unfortunately for the marines, Captain Morgan noticed.

"Hey you!" Captain Morgan shouted at a marine, "Just now, did you bump my statue?"

"S-sorry Captain," the worried marine stuttered. "We were being careless sir…"

**-P-**

"_Huh?__There seems to be people up there."_ Wondered Luffy, "Let's go up and see!"

**Whoosh! **Luffy's arm stretched up into the air and rocketed up to the top of the base. **"**GUM… GUM… ROCKET!" **Whoosh!** Luffy's arm retracted and pulled him upwards with the speed of a rocket.

**-P-**

"Do you know how long I've been looking forward to the completion of this statue?" Shouted Captain Morgan at an extremely, frightened marine, "And you went ahead and damaged it!"

"I'm sorry sir!" the marine apologized, "I'll fix it right away!"

"This statue represents me," said Morgan, "Damaging it means that you don't respect me!" Morgan brandished his axe arm and prepared to teach the marine a lesson, while failing to notice Luffy, the rubber boy flying upward at an alarming speed. "Do you understand?"

"Oh no!" Luffy shouted, "I'm going too fast!"

Luffy went flying upwards and grabbed the ropes that were being used to pull up the statue, and managed to stop himself. The ropes then snapped, causing Luffy to fall to the ground. **Crash**! Without the ropes to keep it up the statue be gain to fall down and break in half on the edge of the roof. The marines, Luffy, Helmeppo, and Captain Morgan all watched in shock as the top of the statue fell off of the roof and went smashing down to the ground and broke into hundreds of piece.

Luffy looked around sheepishly, "S-sorry," he apologized.

Captain Morgan was outrage, "CAPTURE HIM!" Morgan shouted, "SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"Yes sir!" the marines agreed.

"Father it's him!" Helmeppo shrieked. "He's the one who hit me! I told you he was no good!"

"Hey, I've been looking for you," said Luffy when he noticed Helmeppo. Luffy quickly grabbed the Captain's son and ran through a door downstairs.

"Th-they headed into the main building," a marine announced,

"DO NOT LET THAT MAN ESCAPE!" Morgan ordered.

"Captain," another marine reported while looking over the edge of the roof, "Someone's in the holding ground!"

"Shoot down whoever it is!" ordered Morgan.

**-P-**

Out in the holding yard, Coby had come up to Zoro and was trying to untie him. "You have to get out of here Zoro," said Coby.

"That maniac's gonna kill you for what you're doing right now," Zoro told him.

"I can't stand to watch the marines behave like this anymore." Exclaimed Coby, "The true marines should be honorable."

"Look kid, I can't leave yet. I've still got ten more days left. And then they'll…" Said Zoro before being cut off by Coby.

"You might as well quite," Coby interrupted. "They're gonna execute you tomorrow."

"What!" Gasped Zoro in shocked.

"Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement. He planned on killing you from the start, which made Luffy really angry and that's why he hit him." Explained Coby. This information however shocked Zoro. Why would that kid who he just met, go so far for him.

**Bang! **But suddenly a shot rang out and a bullet came flying out of nowhere and hit Coby in the arm, knocking him to the ground. Leaving Coby bleeding on the ground.

-**P-**

Meanwhile, Luffy was dragging Helmeppo on the ground while still being chased by the marines.

"There he is!" a marine called out as he and a bunch of other marines ran after Luffy, "stop them!"

"Where is Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked Helmeppo.

"I'll tell you!" Helmeppo conceded, "If you would just stop dragging me!"

"Hurry up and tell me where Zoro's swords are!" Luffy ordered.

"Okay, just stop dragging me!" Helmeppo conceded as his head banged against the ground.

Luffy pulled the Captain's son up slightly, so he wouldn't bump on the floor anymore, "Spill it!"

"They're inside my room," Explained Helmeppo, "W-we already passed it!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" asked Luffy as he pulled Helmeppo up. **POW!** Luffy punched the Captain's son in the face again for good measure. "Now we have to go all the way back."

"OUCH!" Yelped Helmeppo. "You hit me again!"

"Don't move!" three marines yelled as they aimed their rifles at Luffy, "except for putting Helmeppo down."

"No way," Luffy refused as he quickly held Helmeppo up in front of him. "But you can try shooting me if you want."

"NOOO!" screamed Helmeppo as Luffy ran passed the marines using him as a meat shield. "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!"

**-P-**

**Back outside**

"I've been shot!" cried Coby, "BLOOD! I'm bleeding! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Good you're alive," observed Zoro. "Now get out of here, they're on their way down!"

"No!" said Coby as he struggled to get up and staggered over to Zoro. "I haven't untied you! I'm not gonna ask you to become a pirate, but I hope you'll help him. You have a lot of strength you can offer. Luffy's the only one who can save you from execution. And of course, you're the only one who can save him from a very similar fate."

"END OF THE LINE!" Came the voice of Captain Morgan. Coby and Zoro turned to see Morgan and a squad of marines standing to the side pointing guns at them. "For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you two to die where you stand!"

Zoro and Coby looked at the marines in shock.

-**P-**

Meanwhile in the Marine Base Luffy had found Helmeppo's room. "Alright, I found the swords!" exclaimed Luffy, but he was soon presented with a problem, there were three swords and he didn't know which one was Zoro's. "There are three swords here, which one is Zoro's?" Luffy asked Helmeppo.

Luffy looked down and suddenly noticed that Helmeppo had passed out, but then he heard a noise coming from outside. Luffy looked outside and saw a line of marines pointing their guns at Zoro, and Coby . "COBY!" Shrieked Luffy.

**-P-**

Back outside in the holding yard Captain Morgan was still addressing Zoro and Coby. "You two pulled some interesting moves around here. What is this, some kind of rebellion planned with Straw Hat?" Captain Morgan said to Zoro and Coby, while referring to them and Luffy.

"I've always fought alone like a real man does," said Zoro, "Not like a coward, who hides behind his wall of expendable cronies."

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter, but under my authority you're just a rat to be thrown out with the trash!" taunted Morgan as he turned to the marines, "TAKE AIM!"

"_No_!" Zoro thought to himself as he stared at the marines and their guns. _"I can't afford to die here."_ Zoro's thoughts shifted to a black-haired girl.

_"You're weak Zoro,"_ said the girl in his mind, _"nothing ever changes."_

"FIRE!" Captain Morgan ordered.

**-P-**

Luffy grabbed the three swords and placed his arms on the window, then stepped backwards, **Whoosh!** Luffy's arms stretched while still holding onto the window. "GUM… GUM… ROCKET!" Luffy shouted as he launched himself forward. **CRASH! **Luffy went crashing through the window and flew through the air out of the building and up into the sky.

**-P-**

**BANG! BANG!BANG!BANG!** The marines fired their guns, but Luffy suddenly landed in front of Zoro and Coby and took the bullets himself. **Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"LUFFY NO!" Coby screamed.

"STRAW HAT!" Captain Morgan yelled.

**BOOING!** Everyone looked in shock as the bullets embedded into Luffy and stretched backwards. "IT'S NO USE!" exclaimed Luffy, **Whoosh!** The bullets were launched forwards and shot all over the place, while one whizzed right passed Captain Morgan's head.

"Hahaha!" Luffy stood there laughing, completely unharmed. "That won't work on me! I'm too strong!"

"What are you?" Zoro demanded.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy introduced himself, "And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy turned to Zoro and held out the three swords that he had with him, "Which one is yours? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them."

"They're all mine," Zoro told him, "I practice Santoryu, the three-sword style!"

"Fighting the marines is going make you an outlaw," said Luffy. "But you could always obey the law and let them kill you."

"You must be the devil's spawn," Zoro commented, "Because if I had to choose between dying and becoming a pirate. I RATHER BECOME A PIRATE!"

"YES!" Luffy cheered, "I have a companion," Roronoa Zoro had just agreed to join Luffy's pirate crew. Now there were two of them.

"Okay now hurry up and cut these ropes," said Zoro, who didn't want Luffy to get distracted.

**-P-**

"What is he?" asked one of the marines, "Our Bullets just bounce right off of him!"

"He's no ordinary human," Stated Morgan. "He must have eaten one of the 'Devil Fruits'!"

"He ate one of the ocean's secret treasures?" questioned a marine. "His special ability is because of that fruit!"

"Captain, he's untying Zoro's ropes!" another marine pointed out.

"Well, stop him you fools! If bullets don't work, use your swords to kill him!" The marines followed the order and drew their swords and then charged.

**-P-**

"Damn, this knot is tough," Luffy complained, he was having a hard time getting the knot holding Zoro's arm.

"C'mon hurry up!" Zoro yelled, who could see the charging marines. Meanwhile Coby had just woken up from shock.

"I think I just made it tighter now," said Luffy as he continued struggling with the knot.

"We don't have time for this!" Zoro snapped.

"Luffy, Zoro, watch out!" yelled Coby.

"Oh! I untied one side!" Stated Luffy, while showing Zoro the Rope. "See, Look!"

"IDIOT! HURRY UP AND GET ME MY SWORDS!" Snapped Zoro. As the upcoming Marines attacked with a Roar.

"THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME MUST DIE! KILL THEM ALL!" Yelled Captain Morgan.

**CLANG! **Luffy had untied Zoro, and set him free and now the Pirate Hunter was using his three swords to hold back eight marines.

"WHAT THE…" Morgan roared.

"Wow, cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"All of you better not move! You move… and I'll kill you!" said Zoro as he continued holding back the intimidated marines.

"Alright, I'm a pirate," Zoro resolved. "I gave you my word, and I never go back on my word. But hear this; I still have a mission to fulfill. I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman! All I have left is my destiny. My name may be infamous, but it is going to shak_e _the world! And if you do something that gets in the way of my goals, you'll find yourself at the business end of my swords."

"The World's Greatest Swordsman," said Luffy with a smile, "that's great. And it's fitting since your new Captain is going to be King of the Pirates. Anything else would just make me look bad.

"Heh, well said!" Said Zoro.

"Now all I need to do is find that other Bounty hunter 'Raven' and will be set!" Said Luffy. Zoro was a little surprise to hear Luffy say that name.

"Are you serious about recruiting him," Asked Zoro.

"Yeah! From what I hear, he's pretty strong and I need a strong crew, so it's only fair that I do," Explained Luffy. The eight Marines, who were still being held back by Zoro, shuttered at hearing the name Raven.

"What are you standing around for?" Morgan demanded, "Hurry up and kill them!"

"Zoro, duck!" Luffy ordered as he moved his foot back. "GUM… GUM… WHIP!" **BOOOINNNG!** As Luffy whipped his leg around it stretched out passed the marines **Bam!** Luffy's rubber leg slammed into the marines and sent them flying.

"Wow, incredible!" Coby gasped.

"What the devil are you?" Zoro asked as he turned to Luffy.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy answered.

"A rubber man?" a marine repeated out of fear.

"Captain we can't kill this rubber monster, and that demon Roronoa Zoro at the same time!" another complained.

"Those of you, who were complaining just now, take your guns and shoot yourself in the head," Captain Morgan ordered, "I WON'T TOLERATE USELESS SOLDIERS! NOW THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Something's wrong with those marines," Zoro commented, as he watched the Marines point their guns at themselves.

"Hey, we're your enemies, kill us instead!" Stated Luffy as he charged at Morgan with a powerful punch. Only for Morgan to block it with his axe hand. **BOOM!** "Humph, you have neither rank, nor status," Captain Morgan told Luffy as he pushed the Straw Hat Pirate, "People like you have no right to oppose me! I'm Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan!"

"I'm "Straw Hat" Luffy," replied Luffy, "Nice to meet ya."

"DIE!" Morgan shouted as he swung his axe around at Luffy's head. **WHOOSH!** Luffy ducked, causing Morgan to miss.

Morgan lifted his axe up again and swung down at Luffy, but Luffy moved out of the way, **BOOM!** Luffy jumped out of the way, causing Morgan to drive his axe into the ground and create a large crater. Allowing Luffy to jump up over Morgan's head while his axe was still in the ground, then he lashed out his legs and drove his feet into the Marine Captain's face, **Bam**

Morgan went crashing down to the ground, but quickly got back up, "Why You little bastard!"

Luffy charged at Morgan and jumped up into the air, Morgan raised his axe above his head and swung it down at the approaching Luffy. **WHOOSH!** Luffy spun around in midair and kicked Morgan in the face, **Bam!**

Again, Morgan went crashing to the ground. Everyone marveled at how Luffy was dismantling the Marine Captain. "You and your marines ruined Coby's dream!" Luffy yelled as he brought back his fist and punched Morgan in the face, **POW! **He pulled back his hand and went to punch him again.

"**STOP!**" Came a suddenly loud voice, but Luffy ignored it, **POW!** Luffy drove his fist into Morgan's face for a big punch. "YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

It was Helmeppo and he had a gun pointed at Coby's head. "ONE FALSE MOVE AND THE Kid GET's IT!" shrieked Helmeppo.

Everyone stopped moving. Zoro stood in between Helmeppo and Luffy, who stood up and stepped away from Morgan.

"Luffy," Coby bravely said, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!"

"Okay, I know," said Luffy with a grin. "You stupid bastard," Luffy said to Helmeppo, "Coby's not afraid of death! Go ahead and shoot!" Luffy then pulled his arm back preparing to punch Helmeppo.

"Fine, I'll shoot him!" Helmeppo threatened as he prepared to shoot.

Behind Luffy, Captain Morgan was slowly getting back up. "LUFFY! BEHIND YOU!" Shouted Coby.

"I am… the great Captain Morgan," Said Morgan as he raised his axe hand high in the air preparing to slice Luffy in half. Zoro, seeing his future captain about to be sliced in half placed his third sword in his mouth and rushed at Morgan.

"GUM… GUM… PISTOL!" **WHOOSH! **Luffy swung his arm at Helmeppo, Who be gain to break down and cry.

"FATHER! HURRY." Shrieked Helmeppo as Luffy's fist connected with his face, **POW! **Just like that, Helmeppo was knocked unconscious. Zoro, who rushed passed Luffy at Morgan and slashed all three swords, **SLASH! **Zoro used all three of his swords to cut Morgan across the chest, sending the Marine Captain crashing down to the ground and was out cold.

"Nice job Zoro," said Luffy with a huge smile, both the Marine Captain and his idiot son were out cold.

"No sweat, Captain," Replied Zoro.

**-P-**

"The Captain lost!" a shocked marine gasped, who was hiding off to the side, "Captain Morgan has been defeated!"

"If they still want to die," Said Zoro loudly, "why should we deny them that opportunity?" He turned to the marines and looked at them directly, "If any of you still want to arrest us come and get us!" Said Zoro, while Luffy turned and stared at them.

The marines all paused for a moment, then to all of their surprise, threw up their weapons and shouted with joy.

"WE'RE FREE!" shouted a Marine

"WE ARE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL!" another marine shouted

"YEAH! LONG LIVE THE MARINES!" Shouted a Joyful Marine.

"What's going on?" Zoro wondered while raising an eyebrow. "They seem happy that Morgan was defeated."

"Everyone hated Morgan," Coby answered. "He was beaten so they don't have to follow his orders now."

**THUD!** Zoro went crashing to the ground and passed out. "Zoro!" Shouted both Luffy and Coby.

**-P-**

**A little while later**:

Luffy, Coby, and Zoro were all sitting at a table in at the tavern. Rika's mother had been kind enough to give them an extra-large amount of food. Coby ate a normal amount, but that couldn't be said for Luffy and Zoro. Zoro hadn't eaten for days and was making up for it, while Luffy, was just hungry.

"I'm stuffed!" Zoro announced when he was finally done, "Not eating for a week was worse than I thought!"

"See, you would have never lasted a month," said Luffy as he kept eating.

"Look at you," Zoro pointed out. "You're eating more than me!"

"Even I ate quite a bit," Coby admitted.

"Don't worry," said Ririka, "You saved our town, it's the least I can do!"

"You were great!" Rika told Luffy.

"Yeah I know," said Luffy, "And I'll become even greater!"

"So what's next?" asked Zoro.

"We go find Raven and ask him to join, and then we head to the Grand Line." Answered Luffy with a smile.

"Luffy, don't tell me your still thinking of asking Raven to join your crew?" Asked Coby.

"Yeah." Answered Luffy, "If he's a good guy then I'll ask him to join.

"But Luffy, You can't just go ask Raven to join you're crew and expect him to say yes and then head out to the Grand Line with just the three of you." Stated Coby.

"What are you so worried about?" Zoro asked, "It's not like you're coming with us."

"But I'm worried about you!" Coby exclaimed. "Is that so wrong? Can't I worry about my friends?" Coby turned to Luffy, "Luffy, even though we just met, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yep!" answered Luffy with a big smile. "Even though we're going our separate ways, we'll always be friends."

"You're the first real friend I ever had," said Coby, who looked like he was about to cry, "You were the first one who ever stood up for me. Even I wouldn't stand up for myself! But thanks to you guys I learned to fight for my dreams."

"That's why we're going to the Grand Line, but I can't go if I don't have a strong crew, that's why I need guys like Raven on it." Stated Luffy.

"Makes sense to me," Agreed Zoro.

"But, wait a minute Luffy; I'm trying to convince you that you're being too reckless!" Coby Shouted.

"First of all, you'd better worry about yourself," Zoro advised as he tapped one of his swords on Coby's head. "Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you were still aiding pirates. Don't underestimate the marines' ability to gather information. If they know about your past they won't let you enlist."

"**Excuse me**," Came a voice. Everyone turned to see Commander Ripper, a dark skinned marine with a neat black goatee. He wore a traditional marine uniform but also had a dark green necktie, signifying his rank as Commander. He was one rank below Captain Morgan and now that the corrupt officer had been defeated, he was taking over. Standing behind him was a handful of other marines. "You guys are pirates right?"

"Yep," Luffy answered, "And I just got my first crew member! That makes me an official pirate captain!"

"You saved our town," said Commander Ripper, "And we are truly grateful. However we are still marines and we cannot allow you to stay any longer. I'll have to ask you to leave. But to show our gratitude we won't report you to Marine Headquarters."

"Hey marines, what are you saying?" an angry villager asked, "They saved this town! They're your heroes as much as they are ours!"

"Well I guess we'll be leaving," said Luffy as he and Zoro stood up "Thank you for the food ma'am." The two pirates were emotionless as they walked passed Coby and towards the door.

"Aren't you with them?" Ripper asked Coby.

"I…" Coby trailed off when he remembered Luffy saying how they'd always be friends, "I'm not… I'm not with them!" A small smirk appeared on Luffy's face as he headed out the door.

"Excuse me, pirates," the Commander called out as he turned back to Luffy, "Is he telling the truth?"

Luffy slowly turned around, "I know what this guy used to do…" Luffy started to say, causing Coby to stare in shock, silently begging Luffy not to continue.

"I can't remember where," Luffy continued. "But there was this FAAAT female pirate… I think her name was Alvida…"

"Stop, "mumbled Coby, "If they know I worked on a pirate ship before… then they won't let me join the marines. Don't say anymore."

"It was this fierce and ugly female pirate," Luffy continued as he walked over and poked Coby's head, "this guy spent two years…"

"Please… shut up…" Coby whimpered, he was going to lose his best chance of joining the marines, "SHUT UP!" **POW!** Coby suddenly swung his fist and punched Luffy in the face. Zoro just stood there and watched his Captain go down.

"Why you little…" Luffy growled, **POW! **He punched Coby in the face, "Take this! And this!" **POW! POW!**

"ENOUGH!" Commander Ripper shouted. "Both of you stop! I won't allow this town to have any more fights!" Zoro walked forward and pulled Luffy off of Coby.

"I can tell he isn't your friend," said Ripper. "Now please, leave this town immediately!"

Zoro dragged Luffy passed the marines and out the door_._

_"__That was his plan,"_ Coby thought to himself. _"He did it for me, he wanted to make me mad and make me hit him. Even in the very end I still needed his help. What am I helpless? Am I that pathetic? If I don't take this chance then everything they did will be a waste!"_

Coby slowly stood up, while the two pirates calmly walked out of town towards the door.

"Please, let me join the marines!" Coby requested of the Commander. "Even if it's chores, I will do them!"

"Commander, I'm against it," a marine protested, "We cannot accept a person whose past is so unclear. There have been events where pirates have joined the marines to be spies! We need to properly check his background before we can decide."

"I'M NOT A PIRATE!" Coby shouted, he wasn't going to be pushed around, "MY DREAM IS TO BECOME A MARINE!"

Ripper stared at Coby and was surprised by the determined look on his face, "I can't tell you how many of our comrades have been killed by pirates over the years, and this is a big step you're taking."

"S-so…" Paused Coby.

"Permission to join, granted," Commander Ripper stated.

"Thank you, sir!" said Coby with a salute.

**-P-**

"That was pretty bad acting," stated Zoro, "I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right through it."

"Well it's all up to Coby now," Luffy replied, "Whether Coby gets in or not is up to him."

"It's good to be leaving," said Zoro, "Everyone hates us,"

"**L-LUFFY!**" Came Coby's voice, causing the two pirates to turn and see their friend panting and out of breathe. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME!" Then Coby raised his hand and saluted the pirates, beside him, Rika and her mother had come along too.

"I've never heard of a marine salute pirates before," Zoro commented.

"Coby, we'll meet again someday!" Luffy called out as they pushed off from the dock and began sailing off.

"**ATTEN-TION!**" Came a loud voice, "GROUP SALUTE!" Then to everyone's surprise, Commander Ripper and all of the marines raised their hands and saluted the two pirates.

"You've got some great friends there," Ripper commented as the little boat started setting off, "NOW! We just saluted pirates and violated marine codes. So, as punishment, we will all go without food for three days!"

"Yes sir," the other marines chorused, not worried about the consequences.

_"I know that we'll meet again someday,"_ Coby thought to himself. _"Deep inside I feel it as much as I've ever felt anything. Even if we are divided as pirates and marines, I still look forward to that day."_

**-P-**

Off in a distance the small sailboat was drifting off wherever the wind took it. Luffy stood at the front of the boat staring at the sea in front of them, while Zoro sat down and leaned against the side.

"I've got the feeling some interesting adventures are waiting for us," said Zoro.

"Hahaha, I'll be King of the Pirates, I know it," Luffy said mostly to himself as he stared off into the horizon.

Luffy and his new companion, 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro set sail, in hopes of finding Raven and fulfilling their Dreams_._

Next chapter Luffy and Zoro meet Raven in a filler arc.

Please Review (Good or Bad).


	3. Straw hat Luffy Meet the Theif

_**One Piece: Chi Energy!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Don't own one piece or its characters (Bummer). But I do own Raven and other OC's (so cool).**_

_**Summary**__: __**Raven, The boy who died and went to one piece for a new chance at life.**_

**Hello everyone, DBZ t warrior speaking. I know it's been a( 7 months) since I updated my story, which I'm pretty sure you're all ready to start reading. Now as you all know, during the last chapter I said Luffy and Zoro would meet Raven in a filler arc right? Well, I hate to inform you but the filler arc has been… CANCELED! The ideas I had got for the filler arc made it four chapters long. I didn't want the arc to be that long because I felt it would make the One Piece story way to lengthy. So I decided to skip it and move on to the next arc. Now for those of you who were looking forward to it. Please don't worry about a thang cuss every little thing is going to be alright. I'll just summarize and give detail about what happened in different chapters. So please by all means enjoy the story.**

Luffy and Zoro were once again drifting along in their tiny little sail boat with their new crewmate Raven who had recently decided to join them. The now three straw hat pirates where sailing in comfortable silence. Until the silence was broken by Luffy that is.

"I'm starving!" Luffy complained.

"I really don't see how you could be so hungry considering you ate all the food Marie had packed for us," Stated Raven who was laying on his bag looking up at the sky.

"If anything it should be me and Raven complaining about being hungry," Commented Zoro who was lying on the other side of the boat across from Raven.

"But… it wasn't even enough to fill me up," Complained Luffy.

"YOU IDIOT! THERE WAS ENOUGH FOOD TO LAST US THREE FOR A WHOLE WEEK," Shouted Zoro, "YET YOU STILL CLAIM THAT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"It just proves how much of a monster you are when it comes to eating," Commented Raven.

"Ugh then we better find a cook fast before I starve to death," Said Luffy

"A cook should be at least the third or last thing on our mind. We need a navigator so we won't end up going in circle's," Stated Raven.

"Raven's right Luffy," Agreed Zoro, "We need to find a Navigator first; otherwise we'll be in a lot of trouble."

**-P-**

As time passed by, the three pirates were laid back staring at the sky in hunger.

"Sooooo… hungry," Said the three pirates, it was silent as Luffy, Raven, and Zoro continued to stare at the sky in hunger, until Raven broke the silence when he suddenly asked, "Is that a bird?" causing the other two pirates to take notice.

"Yeah! Look how huge it is!" exclaimed Luffy as he stared up at the pink bird flying above them, "It looks pretty tasty." Everyone paused and looked up at the bird; they no longer had any food and were really hungry, "LET'S EAT IT!" Luffy decided.

"Huh? How?" wondered Raven.

"I'll catch it," Luffy offered as he grabbed the sides of the boat and then walked backwards, his hands stayed where they were while his arms stretched.

"_Ah! I almost forgot that Luffy ate one of those weird fruits that gives him stretching powers," _Thought Raven to himself.

"GUM… GUM… ROCKET!" **WHOOSH!** Luffy shot himself up into the air straight at the bird.

"Can't believe he thought of that," Said Zoro while trying to block the sun with his hand.

"Yeah, who knew he could think," Said Raven with a smile. But suddenly the two of them realized that the bird was much bigger than it appeared. **CHOMP! **The bird opened its big beak and bit down around Luffy's middle, trapping him in its beak like last time.

"WHOOPS," said Raven while sweat dropping at his captains misfortune.

"Luffy you idiot! How could you make the same mistake twice!" shouted Zoro as he grabbed the oars and started rowing the boat after it, while rowing at a frantic speed.

"Hey Zoro, look out behind you," Advised Raven as he noticed three figures bobbing up and down in the water directly in the path of the boat. "There are people in the water."

"Huh?" **WHAM**! The boat suddenly plowed into the three people in the water but they still managed to grab onto the boat and pulled themselves on at the last minute.

"Oh… you made it," said Raven as he looked at the three people, while Zoro continued rowing in an attempt to catch up with their Captain."

"Were you trying to run us over?" one of the now saved men demanded as he glared at Zoro.

"Why is this guy so reckless?" another one complained.

"Sorry, we're kind of in a hurry," Explained Raven.

"Hey, stop the boat!" the third person commanded as he drew a sword. "We're pirates under Captain Buggy known as the "**Tightrope Walking Funan Bros"**, and this is his territory."

"What!?" questioned Zoro and Raven.

**-P-**

The Funan Bros were now rowing the boat. But in the time it took for Raven and Zoro to take out the three of them, they had lost sign of the bird… and Luffy.

"We're sorry Mr. Pirate Hunter, Zoro, sir, Mr. G-Magician, Raven, sir," apologized one of the three pirates as they continued rowing one of the oars. While mumbling the words row.

"Because of you three, we lost our Captain," Said Raven with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Keep rowing," Zoro instructed, "because if we don't find him, the three of you will be very sorry."

"Why were you idiots floating in the middle of the ocean anyway?" Asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you how! Thanks for reminding us," said one of the Tightrope Walking Bros, who was wearing a hat with the insignia of Buggy the Clown on it.

"It was that girl," said Tightrope Walking Bro, he had big crazy looking orange hair.

"Yeah, it was all her fault!" Snapped Tightrope Walking Bro from earlier.

"She was really cute though," the Bro admitted, he had short hair, dark skin, and was chubby.

"You see, the three of us just finished robbing a ship, and were on our way back to Captain Buggy," One of the Bros started to explain.

The three pirates then explained to Raven and Zoro how they came across another boat,with an orange haired teenage girl, who appeared to be passed out, riding in it. The three pirates pulled up alongside of it and to see what was going on.

The orange haired girl woke up and asked the pirates for help and had promised them that she'd give them the gold in her treasure chest. The pirates happily hopped on board the girl's boat and checked the chest, but to there surprise it was empty.

The next thing they knew, the girl had hopped into their boat and sailed off with their treasure. Then before they could catch up to her, a sudden storm came in and capsized the boat, causing all three pirates to struggle to swim in the water.

"And that's what happened," the pirate finished, "Terrible, huh?"

"You guys… are really pathetic," Commented Raven.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" snapped the three pirates in anger.

"Well you guys did let a teenage girl trick you with her charm," pointed out Raven leaving the three buggy pirates defeated in shame.

"She predicted the weather, that girl must be something special," Zoro commented. "She'd make a great Navigator."

"Yeah" Agreed Raven, "Her skills sound a whole lot better than mine. _Then again I did kind of flunked Geography class when I was alive in my world_"

"You guys said you worked for Buggy the Clown_, _right?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, Buggy the Clown is our Captain," one of the pirates answered as he turned to the two Straw Hat Pirates. "Haven't you ever heard of _'Buggy the Clown'_? He's a dangerous man who ate one of the Devil's Fruit."

"Ate a Devil Fruit?" Wondered Zoro as he turned to Raven for information, "Ever heard of him Raven."

"Hmm… if memory serves, Mariah said he's one of the five pirates with the highest bounty in the East Blue, he's worth at least 15,000,000 beli," Answered Raven, "She also told me that he has a strong love for treasure and will not hesitate to kill anyone who dares to steal from him."

Zoro then paused for a moment to let the information he got from Raven sink in, and be gain to wonder what to do next until he came up with a solution.

"Hey, take us to see this Captain of yours," Zoro ordered, "We might find our Captain there on the island."

"Yes sir!" the three Buggy pirates shouted together.

**-P-**

A little while away, a carnival themed pirate ship was docked at sea on an island called Organ Island. In a town called Orange Town was an eighteen year old orange-haired girl who was running away as fast as she could, while being chased by three pirates. She was holding a rolled up piece of paper in her hand that appeared to be some sort of chart or map.

"Stop, you can't run from us!" Came a loud voice of a group of three large but strange looking pirates that were chasing after the girl, "Thief! Give us back that chart!"

"I finally have it_,"_ Said the orange haired girl to herself as she ran off as fast as she could, _"_The chart of the Grand Line._"_

"Damn!" cursed one of the pirates chasing after her. "If we don't get that chart back, we're dead! If Captain Buggy finds out what happened, he's going to kill us!"

**-P-**

Meanwhile, on top of a pub near the harbor, "Captain Buggy, there's an unknown object flying in the air!" A pirate reported, "What should we do?"

"**Use the cannon and shoot it down,"** Shouted Captain Buggy.

**-P-**

The Orang-haired girl was still running from the three pirates when all of a sudden a cannon was fired and struck a flying object overhead.** BOOM! **The girl and the three pirates stared in shock as a Straw-hat wearing teenage boy fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. **CRASH! **

"**Why did they shoot me with a cannon? Damn it"** came an annoyed voice in the cloud of smoke and dust.

The smoke cleared and revealed Luffy, slowly getting back up to his feet completely unscathed.

"What the! He's still alive!" a pirate exclaimed.

"Whew-wwww! Finally landed!" Stated Luffy while gripping his hat.

Suddenly the orange-haired girl smiled and ran up to the strange boy who had fallen out of the sky and hugged him, "BOSS!" she exclaimed, "You're finally here! I knew you'd come and save me! I'll just leave everything to you, and I'll let you handle these guys."

"Huh?" questioned Luffy as the orang-haired girl released him and ran off, leaving him with the three pirates.

"Hey, She ran off again!" one of the pirates realized.

"We don't have to chase her anymore," said another pirate. "We've still got her boss right here. He's a bigger prize than she is."

The three pirates surrounded Luffy and were all at least three-inches taller than him. But despite that, Luffy didn't seem the least bit intimidated, in fact he seemed more confused than scared.

"What now boss?" a pirate taunted. **Whoosh!** The pirate had knocked Luffy's hat off his head, " that chart was property of Captain Buggy the Clown."

**Pow****! **Luffy had punched the pirate who had knocked his hat off, sending the pirate flying a few feet away. "Ahh," Gasped the two shocked pirates at seeing their friend taken down so easily.

"**DON'T YOU DARE…MESS UP MY HAT!" **Shouted Luffy, who had managed to catch his hat.

"You… Damn you!" Shouted the two pirates as they charged at Luffy with the swords, but in an instant Luffy took the two pirates down with no problem what's so ever.

**Wow,"** said a voice from a balcony overlooking the street. It turned out to be the Orange-haired girl from earlier, who had gone around the corner and climbed up onto the room of the house while Luffy was fighting. "You're really strong. You beat those guys with swords bare-handed!"

"Eh? Who are you anyways? Asked Luffy.

"I'm a thief that only steals treasure from pirates!" Said the Orange haired girl, "My name is Nami, want to be partners?"

"Only steal from pirates?" Repeated Luffy.

"Yeah! I'm a thief who steals from pirates," Said Nami with a smile, "if we team up we could get a whole lot of money!"

"No way! I'm not interested in teaming up with you," Said Luffy, while turning to walk away.

"Hang on a second!" Shouted Nami while jumping down from the balcony and walking up to Luffy, "So what's that hat? When you said they nearly damaged it, you got so mad! Is it expensive?"

"This is my treasure," Answered Luffy while gipping his hat on his head.

"Aaah-treasure! I wonder if there're any jewels inside it," Wondered Nami, "Ah maybe it's a treasure map!?"

**-P-**

**Meanwhile**

On the rooftop of the Drinker's Pub, the flag of Buggy the Clown was flying. The skull and crossbones had a big red nose and crosses of eye make up on the eye holes, making it look like a clown. Down on the roof, Buggy the Clown was angry. "You still haven't caught that thief yet?" he asked some of his pirates.

"W-we're in the middle of it, sir," a pirate reported in an attempt to calm down the easily-angered captain. Buggy was a slim, yet muscular blue-haired man, with his face covered with make-up; he had crossbones going down his face forming an X; he also had two blue lines near both of his eyes, with red lipstick. He dons a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, and a sash around his waist, and a pair of loose pants reaching to his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also has a scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders was an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt.

"This is inexcusable!" said Buggy, "How could you let the chart of the Grand Line get stolen so easily? Just when we were about to head there and start doing our business!"

"Well, you see boss, we lost it through a bit of a mistake. The cabinet where the map was in still had the key in its lock," the pirate explained, "Someone left the chart out on a table in the pub downstairs. Now only the robber knows…"

"What did you say?" Captain Buggy interrupted.

"I said robber knows," the pirate answered, realizing that he just pissed Buggy off.

"WHAT RED NOSE?" Buggy screeched as he turned over a chair and got ready to kill the foolish pirate. "Does my nose look funny to you?" Buggy demanded.

"I didn't say that sir," the terrified pirate protested. "It was a misunderstanding! I meant the thief!"

"WHAT!? A BIG AND HUGE RED ROUND NOSE!" Buggy shrieked in outrage that was three times that the fool had 'insulted' his nose, now he'd pay! "DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Ehh," Shrieked the pirate's strangled reply, "W-Wait captain! I never said..."

"Who am I?" Buggy growled as the pirate started floating up into the air, while holding his throat and gasping for breath.

"Ca-Captain I can't breathe!" the pirate wheezed as his feet left the ground.

"Ready the cannon," Pirate Captain Buggy the Clown ordered as he sat back down on his chair and surveyed the scene before him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong…! H-Help me!" the pirate shrieked.

"Blow Him TO SMITHEREENS!" Buggy screamed. **BOOOM! **The cannon was fired and blasted the pirate with a huge explosion. When it cleared, there was nothing left. "Now recover the map. And take all of the treasure left in this town."

"Y-Yes sir! Captain Buggy" came the pirates' reply as they scurried off. Buggy was in a bad mood and none of them wanted to linger and risk getting blown up with one of buggy's special cannon balls.

**-P-**

**Sometime later**

"So you got separated from your crew… how many people do you have in your crew?" Asked Nami.

"Only two," Answered Luffy, "is this your house?"

"No. All of the people in the town have left because they're scared of Captain Buggy and his pirates," Nami explained. "The town is practically deserted; I've been staying at this house while I've been in town."

"Hmm is he that scary?" Asked Luffy, "The pirate called Nami?

"I AM NAMI! THE PIRATE IS BUGGY!" Snapped Nami, _"Don't just switch up the names!"_

"About Buggy… He's a famous pirate, known for his love of cannons," Explained Nami, "When a bunch of kids from here made fun of his nose, he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village, and, it's said he has a really strange power."

"But then why isn't there anyone in the village?" Asked Luffy, who was barely paying attention.

"I JUST SAID THERE AFRAID OF HIM! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN LISTNING TO!" Snapped Nami at Luffy's short attention span.

"Aha, So you're stealing from these empty houses," Said Luffy bluntly.

"THAT'S DESPICABLE! I JUST TOLD YOU I ONLY STEAL FROM PIRATES!" Snapped Nami, "Don't compare me to common house robbers! It's so tiring talking with you!"

"HaHaHa, calm down," Said a laughing Luffy.

"My goal is to get a hundred million beli!" Nami explained as she held up the rolled up chart she had stolen from Buggy. "Thanks to this I can go to the Grand Line. I've got to collect one hundred million berries, and then I'm going to buy a certain village."

"I'm going to steal Buggy's treasure, then head to the Grand Line and steal from greater pirates." Explained Nami with a smile, "Waddya think? You wanna team up? I promise you'll get your share."

"By any chance, do you know how to navigate?" Asked Luffy.

"Yeah, of course I do," Answered Nami proudly.

"Yeah, that's great, because the three of us are also going to the Grand Line!" Shouted Luffy with his arms in the air with excite meant.

"Really!?" Asked Nami with joy in her voice.

"Yeah, you can come join with us on our crew and be our Navigator." Said a proud Luffy, "Join our Pirate crew."

"NO WAY!" Snapped Nami who didn't like the idea of being a pirate. Nami's answer left Luffy confused, "No way I'll team up with a couple of pirates. If there's one thing in this world I can't stand, its pirates! But I love money and tangerines." Explained Nami.

"Hey, come on, become our Navigator." Said Luffy who was still not paying Nami any attention.

"YOU THINK I'M CRAZY!? SHUT UP YOU DUMB PIRATE!" Shouted an irritated Nami, "I'll reconsider on one condition," Nami eventually decided.

"Huh?" asked Luffy with confusion.

"Go with me to see Buggy, that's all I want you to do." Stated Nami.

"Okay Okay, let's go," Stated Luffy happily while walking to the door before stopping, "Where's Buggy anyways?

"Hang on a second! I've got one more thing to prepare," Said Nami.

**-P-**

A few minutes later, Nami and Luffy were walking down the road. Nami had a rope wrapped around her arm. "What's the rope for?" Asked a curious Luffy.

"It's just a rope. You got a problem with it," Asked Nami, "_As If I'd ever become a pirate!"_

"At the end of this road is the Bar where the pirates are staying is over there ," Nami pointed out.

"But then? What do you wanna do there," Asked Luffy.

"You will find out soon enough when we get there," Stated Nami as she unwrapped the rope around her arm.

"Eh?" Before Luffy new it Nami had took her rope and tied his hands behind his back, then wrapped the rope around his body keeping his arms pinned to his back. She then pushed him down and tied his legs. Nami then pulled the rope to make sure it was good and tight.

"Hey! What are you doing," asked a confused Luffy who was now tied up.

**-****P-**

Meanwhile on top of the Bar

"WHAT?" Captain Buggy roared in outrage. "YOU LOST TRACK OF THE MAP THIEF! HOW COULD THREE STRONG MEN LET THIEF ESCAPE!"

"We're really sorry captain. B-But there was this really strong guy wearing a straw-hat. Who turned out to be her boss," Said the three super Human Domingos.

"DIE A PAINFUL DEATH," Buggy shouted, as he prepared to execute his three henchmen. But luckily for the trio, another pirate ran in and drew Buggy's attention with a loud announcement "**Captain Buggy!"** the small dark-skinned pirate with a pointed hat called out as he ran over, "It's the thief! She just walked through the door!"

"Okay! Bring her in…"ordered Buggy, "WAIT, SHE CAME HERE BY HERSELF! WHATCHA TALKING ABOUT?

"I don't know why… but she's here," the pirate admitted as Nami walked in Dragging Luffy behind her. "That's him!" one of the pirates that Luffy had beaten exclaimed, "The guy who fell from the sky! He's the thief's boss!"

"I captured the thief, Buggy the clown, leader of the Buggy pirates," stated Nami as she held up the chart she had stolen earlier, "I will return your map too!"

"You… You tricked me," growled Luffy. Nami then stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Hmm… you're returning the chart?" questioned Buggy, "Why are you doing this?"

"I had a fight with my boss," Nami answered, "He's an idiot, so I decided to try and join up with you."

"Bwahahahaha! An idiot, huh?" Buggy laughed, "You amuse me girl. I think I'll accept you and let you join as part of my crew."

"_Mission accomplished,"_ Nami thought to herself, _"Now I just need to steal back the chart, steal Buggy's treasure, and get out of here."_

"That mean girl! See if I put her in my crew," Said an annoyed Luffy who was now locked in a cage.

**-P-**

Out by the docks a little boat pulled up. "We've finally arrived," Announced one of the Buggy Pirates.

"What an empty town," Zoro observed, "I don't see anyone around here."

"Well the truth is, the town was invaded by Captain Buggy," explained one of the funan bros. "That's why no one is here."

"So what are we going to tell the Captain when we return empty handed?" Asked a Buggy Pirate to his companion.

"We have no choice but to tell him the truth," he answered back, "besides, it's that girl's fault."

While the Funan Bros Compton plated on what they should do, Zoro turned toward his companion Raven. "So what do you think," questioned Zoro.

"I can sense that the people are hiding in what I could guess a shelter that's located outside of town," Stated Raven.

"How can you tell," Asked Zoro curiously.

"I can Sense their spiritual energy," Answered Raven.

"I see," Said Zoro, "can you use that sensing ability to see if Luffy's here or not?"

"I already have," answered Raven, "He's defiantly here. But I think he's in trouble."

"Yep, that sounds like Luffy," Said Zoro as he gripped his swords, "we better go save him then."

**-P-**

Well, I'd love to read what you all think so far

(Good or Bad)


	4. RUN!

_**One Piece: Chi Energy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece or its characters (Bummer). But I do own Raven and other OC's (so cool).**_

_**Summary**__: __**Raven, The boy who died and went to one piece for a new chance at life.**_

**-P-**

**BACK ON TOP OF THE DRINKER'S PUB BAR**

Buggy and his pirate crew were all celebrating. "THE STOLEN MAP OF THE GRAND LINE IS MINE ONCE AGAIN!" Buggy cheered, "AND NOW WE HAVE A NEW CREWMEMBER! NOW DRINK TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT! SO THAT WE MAY ENTER THE BATTLEFIELD AND FIGHT WELL"

Buggy's circus themed crew didn't need to be told twice as each of them took drinks and continued celebrating. "NAMI! ARE YOU DRINKING YOU LITTLE RASCALE!" shouted Buggy to his new crewmate as she downed another mug of grog.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" Answered Nami, while holding up a mug as proof, "I'M DRINKING, CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

"Time for a drinking contest new girl!" a pirate announced as he started drinking a mug of grog. Nami accepted and downed mug after mug of grog until the pirate passed out.

"I WIN!" Nami exclaimed as she held an empty mug up over her head.

"_No one can out-drink me, my drinking capacity is endless"_ Nami said to herself, _"if I can get all of them drunk. This will make my job much easier. Pirates are so easy to trick."_

**-P-**

**Meanwhile**

"Dame it," Cursed Luffy as he tried to bite his way through the bars.** CLINK! CLINK**! While trying to get free, he then noticed Nami.

"How's it going, boss," Asked Nami.

"Oh shut up and let me out," Exclaimed Luffy, "I'm hungry, gimme something to eat." To Luffy's surprise, Nami had left and actually came back with some food.

"Wow, you're a nice person," Said Luffy while chewing the food the young thief had retrieved for him, "I guess I'll let you join my crew."

"I DON'T WANT TO, YOU IDIOT" Shouted Nami, "Don't you even understand the situation you're in? You're likely to be sold off or killed by these pirates. Oh well, don't worry about it. If my plan goes smoothly, I'll help you escape since I don't have anything against you."

"Then why don't you open the cage now," Asked the straw-hat teen.

"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Buggy. "YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A PRETTY GOODFOLLOWER THERE, BOSS-THIEF!" the accusation the clown had made confused the straw hat captain.

"What are you talking about," Asked Luffy, "she's not my follower!"

"I can see why you would say that," Sneered Buggy, "Now that you've been betrayed that is. Even though I got my map back, I'm still goanna have to make an example out of you. Your fate has been chosen for you."

"Oh? So you're going to let me go," Asked the straw-hat boy bluntly.

"Yes, I'm going to—" Buggy started too agree, but then he realized what he was agreeing to. "OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO! LOAD THE SPECIAL BUGGY BALLS BOYS!"

"Buggy Ball Cannon ready Captain," a pirate reported as he held up a special cannon ball with Buggy the Clown's logo on it and then rolled it into the nozzle of a large cannon.

"ALRIGHT, NOW SHOW THEM," Shouted Buggy, "SHOW THEM IT'S POWER!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" The pirates turned the cannon towards a house and shot it off. The red cannon ball was launched forward and pelted into the house, and then continued to go crashing through an entire line of houses down in the village. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** When the ball finally stopped, it then exploded.** KA-** **BOOOOOOMMM!** The six houses that the cannon ball had blown through collapsed to the ground and were reduced to mere piles of rubble.

**-P-**

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," wondered Raven when he suddenly saw a cannonball launched and take down an entire row of houses.

"Well. Whatever it was, it really packed a punch," Remarked the Pirate Hunter as he stared at the remains of the houses the cannon ball had blown up, "It looks like it came from that tavern over there."

"Shit, that's where Luffy is," Said Raven, "and by the looks of things, he's not alone."

"Then we better hurry then," Commented green-haired swordsman as he took off.

"Right!" replied Raven as he took off behind Zoro.

**-P-**

"A true, flashy performance," Commented Buggy as Nami and Luffy both stared in shock at the damage the Buggy Ball had done.

"YOU SEE! With this and my devil fruit powers combined, my success as a grand line pirate is assured!" grinned Buggy.

"HORRAY FOR CAPTAIN BUGGY," The crew chorused before taking up drinks to celebrate Buggy's unnecessary destruction.

"Now then..." Started Buggy, as he turned the cannon towards Luffy's direction,"...to prove your loyalty to me Nami. I want you to use that same power to kill your old boss!"

"You want me to… k-kill him?" Nami repeated in surprise, "That's okay Captain Buggy, I don't need to do that… let's go drink some more and forget about that guy."

"DO IT!" Buggy ordered, causing his pirates to start chanting and cheering.

"_Oh no, what should I do,"_ Nami thought to herself while the pirates continued cheering, _"If I don't kill __**him**__, then they'll kill __**me**__. He's just a no good pirate… but if I murdered him in cold blood that would make me just as bad as a pirate."_

"KILL HIM, "Commanded Buggy.

""Your hand is shaking," Observed a calm Luffy from the cage, startling Nami, "That's what you get for dealing with pirates without being prepared for the consequences."

"Unprepared? You mean not being prepared to kill someone? Or not prepared to be a pirate!" Nami snapped.

"No, It's Being prepared to risk your life for what you believe in!" Answered Luffy. The answer shocked Nami. The words ringed in her mind as she stood there motionless in front of Luffy and Buggy's crew. Nami was so shocked she fell to notice one of Buggy's crewmembers sneak up beside her.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you know how to do it?" asked one of Buggy's pirates as he lit a match. "It's easy; you just put the flame to the fuse…" The pirate demonstrated and quickly lit the fuse, but he didn't notice Nami reaching under her skirt for the three segments of her bow-staff before it was too late. Nami swung her bow staff around and smashed the pirate in the head, **WHAM! **Knocking him out cold.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NAMI," shouted Buggy, "YOU BETRAY ME, EVEN AFTER I LET YOU JOIN MY CREW? I EVEN LET YOU LIGH THE FUSE ON MY CANNON!"

"_Darn, I couldn't help myself,"_ Nami said to herself.

"What, you're saving me now," Asked Luffy.

"IDIOT! I did it because of my own feelings, "Stated Nami, "No matter what, I won't become a cruel person like some pirate. YOU PIRATES TOOK SOMEONE DEAR TO ME! AND I'LL NEVER BECOME WHAT I HATE!"

"Ah, I see… so that's why you don't like pirates," Stated Luffy to himself. It was then Luffy turned and notice something really important… "AHH, THE FUSE IS STILL BURNING!"

"Crap…," Paused Luffy as he began to bite the bars. **CLINK! CLINK! "**I'm going to die!" Luffy already knew a normal cannon ball wouldn't kill him, but after seeing what Buggy's cannon ball could do, he knew that Buggy's special cannon ball was above normal and wasn't about to push his luck.

"KILL HER!" Buggy commanded, as his men charged at the thief by the cannon. The acrobatic pirates began to swarm Nami. Nami began to go on the defensive and started swinging her staff in an attempt to take out the pirates. **SWISH! SWOOSH!** Butthe Buggy pirateseffortlessly moved past her staff strikes. The pirates then tried to retaliate by striking back with their own weapons. But before they could, Nami was able to make them jump back from a particularly vicious swipe, W**HOOOSH! **

**CLINK! CLINK! CLINK! "**DAMMIT**!** WILL SOMEONE HURRY UP AND PUT OUT THAT FUSE," Shouted Luffy, who was still trying to chew one of the cage bars.

"The fuse," said Nami as she dropped her staff to reach out and grab the burning fuse on the cannon and smothered it with her hand. **SSSSSS… **"Aaahhh!" Nami yelled out in pain as the fuse burned her hands while she put it out. With her back turned, the Buggy pirates launched themselves at Nami with the intent to kill. **BAM! BAM! **The pirates went crashing to the ground before they could even reach Nami, thanks to Raven and Zoro who were both left standing over them.

"RAVEN, ZORO, YOU GUYS MADE IT," Luffy cheered, happy to see his two crewmates had managed to find him in time.

"Hey Luffy, is this your idea of fun," Asked Zoro, who gave Luffy a cold stare with one eyebrow rose, " First you get caught by the same bird that carried you off like last time, and then you make me and Raven search for you; only to find out you're here trapped in a cage. Geese, just how much of an idiot are you anyway?"

"Now Zoro, go easy on Luffy. None of us could have ever seen this coming," Commented Raven, "who would have ever thought we run into the same bird that was on the island you guys found me at."

"Did he just call those two, R-Raven and Z-Zoro?" a pirate stammered, "Why is Zoro the Pirate Hunter and Raven the Human Devil Fruit, two of East Blue's most notorious Bounty hunters; talking to a thief?"

"_The crewmates he was talking about earlier,"_ Nami said to herself_, "That was Zoro the Pirate Hunter, and Raven Human Devil Fruit."_

"Raven and Zoro huh?" asked Captain Buggy, "You two must have come here to capture me."

"No, not really" Replied Raven as he walked over to his captain.

"Actually, I gave up Pirate Hunting," Zoro admitted, "So I have no interest in you."

"Well, I have an interest in you," Buggy announced, "in fact, killing you both would be a great honor for me."

"Well, well. Aren't we the greedy clown?" Commented Raven, who was now sitting on top of the cage that his captain was still trapped in.

"Try it, and you'll end up dead," the swordsman threatened him.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll die covered in blood," Warned Buggy to Zoro.

"Oh my, not only is he a greedy clown but an overconfident one at that," Commented Raven, "Need any help Zoro."

"Don't worry Raven, I'll handle this clown," Said Zoro while trying to reassure his companion, "since he picked a fight with _me_."

"Get him Captain Buggy!" the Buggy Pirates cheered their captain on, "Cut him to pieces!"

"Get ready Pirate Hunter," said Buggy as he pulled out his knives.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Replied Zoro as he drew his swords and got in a fighting stance.

Buggy then charged at Zoro, **SLASH! **In an instant Zoro's attack connected and Buggy fell to the ground in pieces.

"Huh? That guy's so weak!" Commented Luffy from in the cage.

"Good grief Zoro," remarked Raven.

"He died really easily," commented Zoro as he stared down at the severed pieces of Buggy the Clown's body. Buggy's pirate crew were all laughing at the many pieces that remained of Buggy.

"_What's with these pirates?"_ Nami thought to herself as she watched Buggy's crew continue laughing. _"Their Captain gets killed and they just laugh about it." _

The green-haired swordsman had turned away from Buggy and stood next to his companion, who jumped down from the cage. Now the two former bounty hunters were now in front of the cage. "Well, I doubt we can open this cage without a key," Zoro observed, "And these iron bars are way too thick for me to cut through."

"Yea, Looks like you're right," Agreed Raven.

"AA-HAHAHA-HAHHAH-HAHA!" the Buggy pirates began to laugh even harder than before.

"They're pretty weird," Commented Luffy as he watched the Buggy pirates continue laughing.

"Hmm, I know pirates can be cruel and nasty at times but this is a whole new low for them," Said Raven.

"Very funny, now hand over the key to the cage before I get mad," Zoro ordered as he glared at the laughing pirates. All of a sudden, a look of intense pain appeared on Zoro's face. He looked down and saw that he had been stabbed from behind with a dagger. The dagger was going in through the lower left side of his back and the tip was coming out his front causing his blood to flow what was the most shocking part was that Captain Buggy's hand had stabbed him. But his hand wasn't attached to his body it was still cut off but was floating, like it had a life of its own.

"ZORO!" shouted the two staw-hat pirates in surprise as they stared down at the bleeding swordsman. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What is that?" questioned Nami, "A hand?"

"_Dame, even though we had heard earlier about Buggy having one of those weird cursed fruits powers, we still underestimated him," _Thought Raven to himself, "_Dammit, what the hell is up with these DF users?"_

"Damn it," Zoro cursed to himself, "What the hell was that?"

"**It's the Chop-Chop Fruit,"** said Buggy as his head floated up off of the ground and attached itself back onto his body. "That's the name of the Devil Fruit that I ate. You can cut me to pieces, but my body will still come back together. I can detach any part of my body. I'm a Chop-Chop Man!"

""A Chop-Chop Man? That guy's a monster," remarked the Gum-Gum Man.

"But, I thought the Devil Fruits were just a myth," said Nami to herself.

"I just missed you're body's vital points, Roronoa Zoro, "mocked Buggy with a grin, "but I still gave you a pretty serious wound, Pirate Hunter. I believe that makes me the winner of this fight."

"_when I heard that this clown had eaten a Devil Fruit, I should have been more prepared" _Zoro thought to himself, _"Ugh… I came to save Luffy, and now it looks like I'm the one who needs saving,"_

"You've got him now Captain! Finish him Captain Buggy!" the Buggy Pirates cheered.

"_Now the tables have turned,"_ Nami said to herself, _"If I don't do something we'll all be killed."_

Luffy was pissed, Buggy was a horrible person and he fought dirty, "STABBING SOMEONE IN THE BACK, THAT'S DIRTY! YOU BIG NOSE!" yelled Luffy.

"That Idiot!" Nami snapped, "He could have said anything but that…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?" Asked Buggy as his hand detached while holding a knife and flew at Luffy, **WHAP! **Before the hand could reach Luffy, Raven had reached out and caught the hand easily.

"Well, well. I guess I was right about you after all," Said Raven as he threw the dagger to the side, and glared at the clown pirate, "You really are a greedy overconfident clown."

"Bwahahaha! So the great Raven is stepping up to the plate huh." Said a smug Buggy, "You've seen a glimpse of my power. I've already brought the great Roronoa Zoro, the Bounty Hunter that all pirates fear to his knees with my power. If you and I were to fight, it's obvious to see the result would be the same Raven."

"You sure can talk the talk but let's see you walk the walk," stated Raven as he began to crack his knuckles in preparation.

"GET HIM CAPTAIN BUGGY! YOU CAN DO IT CAPTAIN! SHOW HIM YOUR POWER CAPATAIN," cheered the circus pirates.

"_Does he really plan on fighting Buggy," _wondered Nami as she watched the two pirates square down.

"Get ready Buggy." warned Raven as he prepared to attack the clown. "Because I'm going to show you just why they call me the Human Dev-"

"NO, RAVEN DON'T!" shouted Luffy getting his crewmates and everyone else's attention, "JUST TAKE ZORO AND RUN AWAY!"

"WHAT!?" shouted the two straw-hat pirates in surprise

"H-Hey…your friends came all the way here to rescue you, but you're telling them to just run away. What about you." Asked Nami. Luffy didn't respond, instead he just smirked at his two companions. The two straw-hat pirates just stared at their captain for a while, then turned to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Agreed the two former Bounty Hunters with smiles on their faces.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Nami in shock.

"ZORO QUICK! DO IT NOW!" shouted Raven.

"Got it," agreed Zoro as he ran to the cannon and grabbed the barrel, he then hoisted it up onto his back, then shot up, causing the barrel to go straight up into the air, before falling down, now pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, the cannon's pointed at US!" shouted one of Buggy pirates.

"And it's loaded with one of my Buggy Balls!" Buggy shrieked.

"Hey, red head girl, throw us those matches." Shouted Zoro, while calling out to Nami.

"H-HEY! I have a na..!" Nami.

"Hurry!" Shouted Zoro interrupting Nami mid-sentence. Nami quickly lit the fuse, only this time, she had no problem doing it.

"NO! LOOK OUT!" Buggy screamed, as the fuse burnt down and fired the cannon. **KA-BOOOM! **The Buggy Ball exploded forward and impacted with the ground, creating a big cloud of smoke and dust.

"This is a good time to go, who are you anyways?" asked Zoro.

"**DAMMIT!****YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU FLASHY BASTARDS!**" came a loud shriek from Buggy, who had apparently survived the blast.

"I…I'm a thief," Nami answered.

"She's our navigator." Answered Luffy.

"You must be a real idiot because I never agreed to that!" Nami snapped. "Shouldn't you be more worried about trying to get out of the cage?"

"Hey, that's a good idea." Stated Luffy causing Nami to sweat drop.

"No, it's fine," Replied Zoro, "you just stay in the cage!" Zoro then stud up to pick up the cage only to be stopped by his companion Raven.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Raven assured him as he grabbed two of the bars on the cage, then turned around and in an amazing feat of strength while hoisting the entire cage up onto his back as if it was nothing.

"Zoro, are you goanna be alright?" asked Luffy from Raven's back.

"I'll live," the swordsman assured his Captain as he stood next to Raven and held his hand over his knife wound.

"How can you do this?" asked Nami in amazement as she stared at the big iron cage on Raven's back.

"We need to leave." Said Raven as he turned to the wounded Swordsman, "Will you be able to keep up with me,"

"No problem." Answered Zoro, still holding his bloody wound.

"_I don't get it_," said Nami to herself, "_No pirate would risk his life for another one_."

"Let's go!" and just like that Raven and Zoro ran off carrying the cage with Luffy inside with them. Nami noticed that the dust and smoke was clearing and figured she'd better leave with them, but she had one more thing to do before she left.

**-P-**

"Where'd they go?" Buggy demanded once the smoke cleared.

"They're gone Captain," a timid pirate answered, "Zoro, Nami, Raven, and that Straw Hat guy!"

"That's impossible!" Buggy snapped, "That cage is made out of iron! It took five men to carry it."

"AHH! IT'S GONE!" a pirate suddenly shrieked.

"What's gone?" Buggy demanded, this was just getting worse and worse!

"The key to the cage," the pirate answered, "Someone stole it!"

"WHHAAAT!" Shrieked Buggy.

**-P-**

On a roof top in the middle of town Raven sat down the cage while Zoro sat next to him on a roof.

"Geez, just How're we goanna get you out of that cage without a key?" Raven wondered.

"Dammit, if only this cage would just open," Complained an irritated Luffy. "Open Dammit!"

"We sure are in a… real mess…" Zoro panted as he held his hand over his wound, "But now we've got to finish what we started."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Said Raven, "There starting get close."

"**Are they on the first floor of the Pub?"** called one of the far off voice of a pirate.

"**Nope!"**

"**What about the main road?"**

"**Can't find them."**

"THOSE IMPUDENT FOOLS!" Buggy yelled, "THOSE FOUR ARE TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! WHO AM I?"

"Captain Buggy the Clown Pirate!"

"Damn straight," Buggy growled, "Clearly we're not dealing with common thieves! This means war!"

**-P-**

I would like to thank **luffykotheeevee** for the review and criticism. You gave me a lot of pointers and good advice witch I will try to use and make my story a lot better. I will also give detail and probable a few flashbacks on the filler arc on how and why Raven joined Luffy's crew. **Warning: **next chapter will be a little if not a lot longer.

Plz Review and tell me what you think (GOOD or BAD).


	5. Reckles treasure

_**One Piece: Chi Energy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece or its characters (Bummer). But I do own Raven and other OC's (so **_

_**cool).**_

_**Summary**__: __**Raven, The boy who died and went to one piece for a new chance at life.**_

* * *

**-P-**

"LISTEN UP MEN!" shouted Buggy to his men. Luffy, Raven, Zoro, and Nami had all managed to escape and he was still pissed off about it, "UNDER OUR FLAG, WE HAVE STOLEN TONS OF TREASURE AND OUR NAME BRINGS GREAT AND FLASHY TERROR TO ALL WHO HEAR IT! SO ARE WE GOING TO LET FOUR LITTLE THIEVES MAKE FOOLS OUT OF US?"

"No sir!" Buggy's men chanted.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! AGAIN!" Buggy roared.

"NO SIR!" Pirates shouted louder.

"ALRIGHT, NOW SHUT UP!" snapped Buggy. This wasn't funny to Buggy and he decided that he wanted to end this quickly as possible. "It's time to show our enemies how terrifying it can be to make a whole pirate crew their enemy! Bring out the beast Show!"

"**Captain Buggy… you called?**" came a voice.

"IT'S BEAST TAMER MOHJI!" the Circus-themed Pirates exclaimed.

A man wearing blue pants and a fuzzy white costume with ears on his head that made him look like a teddy bear, came forward. But what really made him intimidating was the giant lion that he was riding on. The lion was about half the size of a building and had a big purple mane. This was 'Beast Tamer' Mohji, Buggy the Clown's First Mate, and Richie his enormous pet lion who let out a growl.

"I will bring you both Roronoa Zoro's and Raven's head," Mohji vowed.

"Do whatever you want," replied Buggy with a sadistic smile on his painted clown face.

**-P-**

"We should be far enough by now," announced Zoro as he and his companion walked down the street through the deserted town. Zoro was still holding his bloody wound, hoping to recover from the knife wound he'd gotten from Buggy while Raven was walking along beside him carrying the cage that Luffy was trapped in on his back. "I don't think Buggy and his pirates will be able to catch up to us any time soon."

"We got away for now," Raven reasoned as he sat down the cage, "But we still need to get Luffy out of this cage. We need to go back and retrieve the key. So Luffy can get out"

"Yeah!" agreed Luffy who was grinding his teeth on one of the bars in an attempt to escape from the cage.

**THUD!** Zoro suddenly collapsed to the ground, "It's no use…" panted the swordsman as he layed bleeding in the middle of the street, "I've lost too much blood… I can't walk anymore…"

"Well. I guess it can't be helped, let's just take a break," Said Raven as he pulled himself up and sat on top of the cage, but due to his _Chi sensing _ability. He had noticed that they weren't alone. "Oh look, it's a dog!" Raven exclaimed, causing the other two straw hat pirates to take notice.

"Is it real?" wondered Luffy as he poked it, **POKE!** "It's not moving."

"It's his business if he moves or not," Zoro answered as he sat back against a pole, "You just think of a way to get yourself out of that cage."

"I wonder if it's dead," wondered the straw hat captain as he continued poking the dog, **POKE!** **POKE!**

"GRRRR!" the dog was very much alive, and it seemed it didn't like to be poked. The dog then lunged at Luffy and bit his face in retaliation.** CHOMP!**

"WHAAAAAH! IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE!" hollered Luffy as he tried to shake the dog off of him by shaking his head back and forth, but the tiny mutt had a firm hold, "DUMB DOG! LEMME GO! HEEL, HEEL!"

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Raven as he watched the scene in front of him, "Wow captain, you sure know how to turn a drastic situation into a comedy! hahahahaha!"

"LUFFY, STOP PLAYING AROUND!" shouted Zoro.

"Dumb dog," muttered a panted Luffy as he fell on his back once the dog let go of him.** THUD!**

"Lost… too much blood," Zoro mumbled as he slid off of the pole and laid on his back.** THUD!**

"That was…funny ," Raven exclaimed as he fell off the top of the cage landing on his back. **THUD!**

"**Just look at you three,"** Nami commented as she came across the interesting sight. Here were the three pirates that were on the run from Buggy the Clown, but instead of running and hiding like any normal person would have; Luffy, Raven, and Zoro were lying on their back in the middle of the street. "Not to criticize... but is the middle of the street really the best hiding place you could come up with?"

"Oh look, it's our Navigator," said Luffy.

"I see, great job captain" said Raven.

"I never agreed to that!" Nami snapped. Nami took a breath so she could calm down, "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for saving me." **CLINK! **Nami tossed a key on the ground. "THE KEY!" Luffy exclaimed, "YOU STOLE THE KEY TO THE CAGE!"

"Yeah I stole the key," Nami replied with a sigh, "But since you saved me earlier, this makes us even. I don't owe you pirates anything now."

"THIS IS GREAT!" Luffy cheered, "I THOUGHT I'D NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I guess the rescue was a success after all," Zoro commented as he slowly sat up. But then, to everyone's surprise, the dog picked up the key and ate it. **GULP!**

"Ah man, that just ain't right." Commented Raven with an _are you kidding me _look.

"YOU GOT DAMN DOG!" Luffy shouted, as he reached out from the cage and grabbed the tiny dog by the neck and started shaking it, hoping it would cough up the key, "SPIT IT OUT! THAT'S NOT FOOD YOU JUST SWALLOWED!"

"**Hey you kids!**" came the shout from an old man, "Leave shushu alone!"

"Shushu?" Luffy repeated, as the dog once again mauled his face, **CHOMP!** "AAHH! DAMMIT! LET GO OF ME ALREADY!"

"Who are you old timer?" asked Zoro as he looked up at the old man. The man had funny grey hair that made him look like a Poodle and was wearing old-looking armor with a spear strapped to the back.

"Who am I?" asked the old man, "My name is Boodle!I'm the village leader, or in other words, Mayor of this town!"

**-P-**

Mayor Boodle and Raven had gone off and taken Zoro somewhere, but seeing how Luffy was stuck in the cage, they left him where he was with Nami and ShuShu. When they came back Raven reclaimed his spot on top of the cage and stared down at the dog that had eaten the key to the cage.

"Where'd you take Zoro?" asked a concerned Luffy.

"He's resting at my house," answered the Mayor, "That kid had lost a lot of blood. Even though I told him there was a doctor at the refugee shelter, he said he just needed some sleep."

"So the dog's name is Shushu?" questioned Nami. "Why is he the only one left in town?"

"He's guarding the shop. I just came back to feed him."

"Oh, so he's a guard dog," Nami reasoned. "For a pet food store…"

"A good friend of mine owned this store. He and Shushu had opened it up years ago. They've got a lot of memories here, and so do I."

"See those wounds?" asked the Mayor as he pointed to some scars on Shushu. "He's been fighting the pirates,while protecting this store."

"This store might be important," said Nami, "But Shushu shouldn't be risking his life for it. Isn't the owner at the refugee shelter with everyone else?"

"No, he's not," the Mayor answered solemnly, "He got sick and passed on. He went to the hospital three months ago."

"You mean he's been sitting here waiting for his master the whole time not knowing his master is dead?" Nami commented, "Poor thing,"

"That's what everybody says," said the Mayor, "But that's not what I think. Chou-Chou is a smart dog, I think he knows his master is dead."

"Then why does he still guard the store?" asked Raven.

"It's his treasure," answered the mayor, "This is his master's store. He still guards the store because it's all he has left of his beloved master. I've been trying to get him to the shelter, but he won't budge from this spot. He'd rather starve to death than leave his post."

**RRROOOOOOAAARRRR!** A loud roar rang out causing all of them to jump with the exception of Luffy and Raven.

"What the hell was that?" asked Nami in a panic.

"It must be 'Beast Tamer' Mohji!" the Mayor answered. He and Nami then quickly ran off down the road. Leaving Raven and Luffy to fend for themselves.

"Beast Tamer?" repeated Raven as he jumped down from the side of the cage. When Raven got down, he noticed that he and Luffy were standing face-to-face with a giant lion. "You have got, to be fucking kidding me…"

"Well, what have we here?" questioned Mohji, "I'm Mohji, Buggy's First Mate. They call me the Beast Tamer. Hahahaha, looks like your friends just ditched you two… after all that effort to get this far. Captain Buggy's really upset, you two are in big trouble now."

"GRRRRRR!" the giant loin growled.

"What the heck are you supposed to be, wearing a weird fur cap like that?" Asked Luffy.

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! THIS IS MY HAIR!" Mohji yelled at him.

"That just makes it even weirder," Replied Luffy nonchalantly, causing his companion Raven to point and laugh at the beast tamer.

**-P-**

"Are they purposely provoking him?" Nami wondered as she and Mayor Boodle hid around the corner.

"Those idiots," the Mayor muttered.

**-P-**

"I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU LITTLE WISE-ASS!" Mohji roared. "_I bet you think you're safe in that cage. Well clearly he doesn't know who I am._ There's not an animal alive that I can't control. I can even control that mutt."

Mohji jumped down off of his lion and walked up to Shushu, "Shake paw," Mohji instructed as he reached out his hand. But Shushu didn't want to shake and instead lunged forward and bit Mohji's arm. **CHOMP!**

"AAAAHH!" Mohji hollered in pain and annoyance as he tried to shake the dog off of him.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Luffy and Raven loudly as Mohji struggled to get the angry dog off of him. Mohji eventually got the dog off of him and then climbed back up onto the top of his huge lion where it was safe.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Mohji scolded the two pirates, "You two are just nameless common thieves. Now tell me where Raven and Roronoa Zoro is."

"Well you see, Zoro is indisposed of right now," replied Raven as he walked in front of the cage, "But if you're looking for Raven, then you've already found him."

"Ah. I see, so you're the great notorious Bounty hunter Raven huh?" Asked Mohji. Mohji stared down at the 19-year old boy known as Raven. Raven was an averaged sized, muscular young man with light toned skin who had short black somewhat messy hair. He wore a black leather coat/jacket with a general white t-shirt underneath, with black jean pants with a short biker chain hanging on the right side of his hip. He had red iris eyes and white pupils.

"The one and only," answered Raven proudly.

"Well, since Zoro isn't around, you'll be killed first Raven," Stated Mohji, "GET HIM RICHIE!"

"GRRRRRRR!" The lion roared and then lunged forward, but Raven jumped out of the way. But, Since Luffy was still stuck in the cage; he became the focus of the lion's attack.** CRASH!** The lion had crashed down and ripped apart the cage with its massive jaws and claws.** CHOMP!**

**-P-**

"IT BIT THROUGH A STEEL CAGE!" Nami exclaimed from around the corner.

"Those boys are goners," commented the Mayor.

**-P-**

"Yahoo, the cage is finally open!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Luffy! LOOK OUT," Shouted Raven.

But before Luffy could react, the giant lion swatted what was left of the cage, sending it crashing into the rubber man, causing him to go flying. **WHOOSH! **The cage was hit so hard, it smashed Luffy Through a house, which crumbled down to the ground after Luffy and the cage went through it. **CRASH!**

"That's what he gets," commented Mohji as he turned to Raven, "Now there's just one left."

"_Dame. That lion is a real eyesore. I better put it down before it causes us anymore trouble." _Stated Raven as he began charging at the lion.

"RICHIE! KILL HIM!" Mohji ordered. Richie raised its paw in a swiping manner to strike the young Bounty Hunter in two. **FWOOSH! **Raven had leapt out of the way and onto the giant lion's snout. "RAAAAWWWRRRR!" Richie the lion roared as he struggled to get the straw-hat pirate off of his snout. **FWIP!** The lion then suddenly snapped its head up, launching Raven off of it and up into the air, and then it raised its mighty paw and swatted Raven in midair, **WHAM! **Raven was sent flying and smashed through the roof of a nearby house.** CRASH!**

"There, that should take care Raven" Mohji resolved as he climbed back onto the lion. "Now let's go find Zoro and report back to Captain Buggy." But the lion suddenly stopped when it noticed the pet food store nearby. "What is it?" asked Mohji, who looked up and saw the store, "Alright have a snack. But be quick about it."

"GRRRRRR!" Shushu didn't seem to like the idea of the huge lion having a snack from it's former owners shop one little bit.

**-P-**

"Wow! What a shock!" Luffy exclaimed as he slowly got up to his feet and stared at the wrecked house he had been smashed through. "He knocked me through that house and into the street behind it! But now I'm out of that stuffy cage. Okay, from now on; right after I get rid of those clowns. I'm goanna make Nami the thief our Navigator."

**-P-**

"AAAH!" came a loud shout, "Hey kid! You're alive! How could you survive that?" It was the Mayor and Nami.

"Huh? Can't I be alive," asked the straw hat wearing teen.

"But how!" Nami demanded as she pointed to the house which was now a pile of rubble. Luffy had survived crashing through the building, but the building hadn't survived Luffy crashing into it. "You smashed through a building, and you walk away from it without a scratch! That's just weird!"

"I don't care if it's weird," Luffy replied. "Where's Raven?"

"He was sent flying by the lion too," the Mayor answered. "Why did the three of you come to this town anyway? Why are you fighting those pirates?"

"I just chose my goal a moment ago." Replied Luffy, "It's getting the map to the Grand Line and a Navigator!"

**-P-**

Back at the pet store, Shushu was standing in front of the lion and barking like a mad dog. **WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!** "What's with this dog?" Mohji wondered. "Is he trying to prevent us from entering this store? You little mutt… don't tell me you're this shop's guard dog!"

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Shushu barked angrily in a threatening manner.

**SWAT! **The lion raised its paw and swatted Shushu away, knocking him into a wall and opening up a cut on the little dog's face. But Shushu got back up and rushed at the lion and bit down on one of its legs. **CHOMP!** But the lion took its paw and smashed it into a wall, crushing the little dog against the stone in the wall. **THUMP!**

"Dammit! That Stupid lion all most ruined my jacket," muttered Raven as he walked out through the front door of the house he had been knocked into. He glanced above him and noticed the hole in the roof he had been knocked through. But then Raven noticed the bloody dog fighting back up to continue fighting the lion. Shushu started barking at the lion again. **WOOF! WOOF!** "Alright, shut up that mutt once and for all!" Mohji ordered the lion.

The lion lunged forward but Shushu leapt at it and bit its leg again. This time the lion shot its paw up, sending Shushu flying up into the air, then the lion struck the dog as he came falling downward, driving him even faster into the street. **WHAM!** "NOW FINISH HIM!" Mohji roared. The giant lion opened its powerful jaws wide and bent down to eat the little dog. But suddenly a black blur had grabbed Shushu just as the lion's jaws shut and closed around… nothing but air? The lion lifted its head in confusion, "You missed the dog!" Mohji scolded his lion. "What's going on here?" Mohji looked around to see if he could spot the dog but he was nowhere in sight.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Mohji shouted. "LET'S TAKE CARE OF THE STORE!"

**-P-**

"I've got to go find Zoro," said Luffy. "That freak on the lion is trying to kill him and Raven."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" the Mayor yelled, "THAT LION WILL RIP YOU APART!"

**-P-**

"That stupid dog bit me," Mohji muttered as he looked over the bite mark on his arm. He and the lion were now going off to find Zoro since they had already took down Raven, _or so they thought_. Richie had a box of dog food in his mouth that he retrieved from the store, once the dog had been taken care of. "I'm bleeding! That stupid dog actually thought it could fight me."

**-P-**

"**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"** Luffy walked back over to the pet store, only to find that it had been burned down. Shushu, who had been saved by Raven, was covered in gashes from his fight with the lion and was barking loudly at the loss of his treasure as he looked at what was left of the burned down store. Standing next to the dog was Raven himself, who was staring down at the burnt pile of rubble too. "**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF**!"

Luffy walked up to ask what had happened. But Raven spoke before he could ask, without even looking at him. "I was too late Luffy. By the time I got here, the store was already on fire. I tried to stop it but…" paused Raven, while playing back what had happened in his head.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Shushu and Raven had run back over to the pet store, only to find that it was on fire. "WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Shushu was barking loudly at the flames as it watched the store burn before its eyes. Raven seeing this, knew he had to act fast. Raven began to stretch out both arms as if he was preparing to give someone a bear hug. He then began to gather up Ki in both hands as a blue aura began to radiate around them. The blue aura began to get bigger and bigger before it was sucked into Raven's hands like a vacuum cleaner. _

"_Thunder…Clap!" shouted Raven as he slammed both hands together, __**KA-FROOM!**__ Sending a blue gust of spirit energy at the pet store, __**FWOOSH! **__The blue wave had instantly blown out the flames, saving what was left of the pet store, which wasn't much. __**CRREAK! "**__Dame. I should've known that was too much power." Commented Raven as the burnt up building began to collapse to the ground._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

"I see, so that's what happened," commented Luffy.

"This poor dog risked its life to defend this store and fought with everything it had." Stated Raven. Raven then crouched down next to the dog and patted its head. The dog tore its gaze from the burned down store and fixed it's on the straw hat pirate next to him. "You know, for a dog. You fought pretty well. Now it's my turn to take another crack at the lion."

"WOOF!"

"Good luck," said Luffy. As he watched his companion walk off.

**-P-**

Mohji rode his lion down the middle of street when a figure came out from in between two houses and stood in the middle of the street, who was now blocking Mohji's path. "IT'S YOU! RAVEN" Mohji exclaimed. "I THOUGHT… WEREN'T YOU… DIDN'T RICHIE KILL YOU!"

"Sorry, it'll take more than a kitty cat to kill me," stated Raven.

"I see, but you should know that by coming hear within my sight, was a dumb thing to do!" Said Mohji as he jumped off of the side of the lion's head to get out of the way. "NOW GET HIM RICHIE!"

Richie dropped the box of pet food and then let out a loud roar as he lunged forward looking to pounce on Raven and tear him apart. "RAWWWWRRRRR!" **SCRRREECH! **But surprisingly, Raven held the lion at bay, while holding the bridge of its nose with one hand, using what looked to be only minimum effort. Causing the lion to let out a quieter roar of surprise. "Rawr?"

"Impossible! How can he be stronger than Richie?" Wondered Mohji, "RICHIE! DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND LET HIM OUT POWER YOU. HURRY UP AND TAKE HIM DOWN!"

The lion tried to comply by swinging one of its powerful paws into Ravens unprotected side, **WHAP! **But Raven had stopped the swinging paw before it could hit him. "You know…" Paused Raven, whose eyes were hidden under his hair, "if it wasn't for my abnormal Ki. You would've won by now."

"_Dammit! How can he be so strong against a Lion like Richie? Could it be… that the rumors were true about him having a devils fruit power like captain buggy" _thought Mohji.

"Well, since you guys are circus themed pirates. How about I show you guys a trick," Raven suggested as he smiled with a sadistic smirk.

**-P-**

"Pirates," said Nami as she and Mayor Boodle walked up to the remains of the pet shop. The fire had been extinguished Luffy and ShuShu were sitting in front of it staring at what was left. "They're all the same. They take away what's most precious to others!"

"Huh?" questioned Luffy, who hadn't been listening to what Nami had been saying.

"Where's your friend?" asked Nami as she glared at Luffy.

"You mean Raven? He went to go fight the lion," Luffy answered.

"AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO! EVEN IF HE IS A STRONG FIGHTER! THERE'SE NOWAY IN HELL HE CAN BEAT THAT LION!" Exclaimed Nami,

"What's your point?" Asked Luffy.

"MY POINT? MY POINT IS, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM GONE OFF AND GET HIMSELF KILLED LIKE THAT! EVEN IF HE IS A FAMOUSE BOUNTY HUNTER, THERE'SE JUST NOWAY HE'll SURVIVE. AND TO THINK HE WENT OUT OF HIS WAY TO SAVE YOU! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Nami made a rush at Luffy, but the mayor held her back.

"Calm down," Boodle instructed her.

"You can't kill me," Luffy informed Nami as he stuck both his thumbs in his ears and hung out his tongue

"WHY YOU LITTLE!? IF YOU WANTED TO DIE THAT BADLY! I'D BE HAPPY TO ARANGE IT YOU STUPIDE PIRATE!" shouted Nami.

"Calm down! Why are the two of you acting like this?" the mayor scolded them. While Nami was mad, Luffy was calm.

"**Hmmm, well this sure is an entertaining sight." **Came a voice. Luffy, Nami, Boodle, and ShuShu all turned to see Raven walking over with a box of dog food in his hand.

"Ah! Raven, your back." Commented Luffy, "did you beat that beast tamer and his lion?"

"Yeah, it wasn't even that hard. Once I took down the lion, the Mohji guy was nothing special." Said Raven. Raven then turned and glanced at ShuShu who was wagging his tail. Raven then placed the box of dog food down in front of ShuShu. "It's the only one I could bring back that wasn't burned or eaten." Commented Raven

ShuShu took the box of dog food in his mouth and started walking off, but it stopped walking and put the food down, then turned and barked at the pirates. "ARF! WOOF! RUFF!" barked ShuShu.

"You're welcome," replied Raven with a smile.

"Bye!" Luffy called out as the dog picked up the box of dog off and walked off.

Nami stared at the two pirates and the dog in shock, _"R-Raven, He fought the lion for the dog's sake,"_ Nami realized.

**-P-**

"WHAT!? MOHJI WAS DEFEATED?" Shouted Buggy the Clown in surprise, when one of his scouts reported back to him at the Drinker's Pub.

"Yes, Captain," answered the nervous scout that had reported what he had seen to the Captain.

"READY MY SPECIAL BUGGY BALLS!" Buggy ordered, "I'M GONNA DESTROY THE WHOLE VILLAGE! I'M GONNA TURN THIS TOWN INTO NOTHING BUT DUST!"

**-P-**

**SOMETIME LATER**

"Ahoy, First Mate Mohji's back!" a pirate announced as Mohji staggered through the door of the Drinker's Pub, while dragging his unconscious lion, who looked to be in shock behind him.

"I'm sorry Captain Buggy," Mohji apologized. Mohji and his pet lion had received an awful amount of injuries from their battle with Raven. Both of them had bruises all over there bodies, making it looked as if they had been whipped.

"WHAT, YOU LOST?" Buggy shouted, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? ZORO WAS INJURED AND THAT THIEF WEARING THE STRAW HAT WAS LOCKED IN A CAGE! AND YET YOU STILL LOST!

"I-it was Raven…" said Mohji. "I underestimated him… the rumors about Raven being a human devil fruit was true. He just juggled us in midair like we were nothing. I-it felt like he was controlling grafi … uggg… … "**THUD! **BeforeMohji could finish, he collapsed to the ground and passed out, unable to remain conscious a second longer.

"What did he say?" Asked a Pirate.

"Vice-Captain Mohji did say something…"Paused another pirate.

"All I could hear was 'Grafity'." Commented another pirate.

"What the hell is a Grafity"

"I see… SO HE'S A GRAFFITI MAN! DAMNIT, HOW DARE THAT RAVEN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Shouted Buggy in rage. "LOAD THE BUGGY BALLS! WE'VE GOT A TOWN TO DESTROY!"

"Yes sir," the pirates chanted as they ran off to load the cannon. Everyone was careful to avoid stepping on the unconscious beast tamer.

**-P-**

ShuShu had finally arrived at the refugee shelter and was met by one of the villagers, "We're glad you're okay," said one of the villagers, "Everyone was worried about you."

"He's hurt pretty bad," another villager observed when he spotted the wounds that ShuShu had suffered from fighting Mohji's lion Richie. "Damn pirates. I'll take care of those wounds."

"Hey, where's the mayor?" asked an elder villager.

"Oh yeah, That's right…" the first villager replied, "Mayor Boodle went to feed ShuShu. What's ShuShu doing here without him? You don't think something bad happened to the mayor?"

"I'm a bit worried," said another villager, "maybe I should go and check on him."

"Don't be foolish." said the elder villager, "the Mayor's too clever to let himself get captured. He knows this town better than anyone. But he also cares about this town more than anyone. I told him not to take any risks. I hope he heard me."

**-P-**

Back in the village, Raven and Luffy were surprised to see Nami approaching them, "Sorry I yelled at you," Nami apologized.

"It's okay," said Luffy as he and Raven slowly stood back up, "You lost someone important to you because of pirates. You don't have to say anything.

"Ah, I was wondering why you were so mad with Luffy." Commented Raven.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" the Mayor suddenly shouted. "It's just so miserable, so miserable! ShuShu and you kids fighting back so bravely! But why is it that I, the Mayor stand back and let his own town be destroyed!"

"Mayor, please calm down," said Nami as she tried to calm him while Luffy and Raven stared at him curiously.

"SOMETIMES, THERE ARE FIGHTS THAT JUST CANNOT BE AVOIDE!" the mayor yelled. "RIGHT BOYS!"

"RIGHT!" Answered the two Straw hat boys.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO ENCOURAGING HIM!" snapped Nami at the two pirates.

"Forty years ago! This place was a barren waste land when we got here. At first it was just a few homes, but slowly our numbers grew, little by little. We worked hard to clear the land. And in time people came and opened up shops. This place has now grown into a successful harbor village! We old timers built this town from nothing. It's the village we made."

Luffy was smiling while Raven just smirked. While Nami looked at the old man with worry, what was he going to do?

"THIS VILLAGE AND ITS VILLAGERS ARE MY TREASURE! WHAT KIND OF A MAYOR WOULD I BE, IF I DIDN'T TRY TO PROTECT THIS TOWN! I'M GOING TO FIGHT!"

The Mayor then pulled out his spear from his back, but then… **BOOOOM! **A loud explosion went off as a Buggy Ball smashed through several buildings, reducing them to piles of rubble,** CRR-RASH!** The explosion was large enough to send, Luffy, Nami, Raven, and Mayor Boodle flying.

"THAT WAS _MY _HOUSE!" the Mayor yelled once he sat up and surveyed the damage.

"DAME! ZORO WAS SLEEPING IN THERE!" Raven shouted.

"Did that injured kid die?" asked the Mayor as the four of them looked into the dust cloud hovering over the rubble from the Mayor's house.

"HEY ZORO, ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Luffy called out.

Slowly, the smoke and dust began to settle, and it turned out Zoro was alive. The swordsman slowly sat up and stared around to see everyone, "That's one hell of a way to wake someone," Zoro commented.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Luffy cheered.

"How could anyone live through that?" Nami wondered.

"THAT'S IT!" the fuming Mayor yelled, "I WON'T LET THOSE PIRATE SCUMS TRAMPLE ALL OVER US AGAIN! THESE PIRATES SHOW UP AND THINK THEY CAN DO ANYTHING THEY WANT… WELL I WON'T LET THEM DESTROY FORTY YEARS OF WORK! I'M THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN! I WON'T LEAVE AND LET THIS VILLAGE BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"

"Mayor, please wait," Nami pleaded as she tried to hold the old man back and prevent him from getting himself killed.

"Let me go!" the Mayor snapped as he struggled to free himself from Nami's grip.

"Getting yourself killed won't accomplish anything," Nami attempted to reason with him, "You're being reckless!"

"I KNOW I'M BEING RECKLESS!" the Mayor shouted with his eyes filled with tears. Nami was caught off guard, allowing the old man to pull himself free. With a loud shout he ran off for the Drinker's Pub. "Buggy the Clown! Prepare to face the mer!"

"The Mayor… he was crying…" Nami realized.

"Oh really? It didn't look that way to me," said Luffy.

"For some reason Things are starting to look fun," Zoro commented.

"well, it can't be helped can it? Considering I beat up the first mate and his pet lion and then sent them back with bruises, as if declaring war on Buggy and his crew." Commented Raven with a Devilish smirk.

"How can the three of you be happy about this? If we don't do something, that old man's going to die!" Exclaimed Nami.

"No, we won't let that happen." Said Raven while trying to reassure Nami.

"Don't worry, I like that old man," Said Luffy, "I want Let that old man die!"

**-P-**

"NOW PREPARE THE SECOND SHOT!" Buggy announced.

"The cannon is loaded Captain," a pirate reported.

"GOOD, THEN FI—…" Buggy was cut off by a shout coming from the street below them.

"**BUGGY THE CLOWN! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!**" came the loud voice of the Mayor.

"Who's that?" questioned Buggy as he and his pirates looked down in shock.

**-P-**

"You're going too?" Nami exclaimed as Zoro got to his feet and started following after Luffy and Raven "What about your stab wound?"

"It's all healed," Zoro answered casually.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Nami snapped.

"Aside from my injury, my name's been tainted," Zoro explained as he tied on his black bandana, "Because all I did in my last fight was get injured and let my crewmate fight in my stead. That hurts more than any injury."

"Well, I gusse it's to late to turn back now." Commented Raven, "shall we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Shouted Luffy

**-P-**

* * *

Plz Review and tell me what you think (BAD or GOOD).


	6. Swords & Devil Fruits

_**One Piece: Chi Energy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece or its characters (Bummer). But I do own Raven and other OC's (so** **cool**)._

_**Summary**__: __**Raven, The boy who died and went to one piece for a new chance at life.**_

**-P-**

On the roof of the Drinker's Pub, Buggy and his pirate crew were still shocked that the old Mayor wanted to fight their Captain. "Did you just say? you wanted to fight me?" questioned Buggy as he glanced down at the old man.

"MY NAME IS BOODLE! I'M THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN! COME DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!"

Buggy looked on in amusement and so did his pirates. While one pirate in particular, was glancing at the Mayor in interest. He had black hair, which was long and flowing on one side but was cut short and striped between black and blond on the other. He wore a long blue and white striped scarf that covered his mouth and went down to his feet, and equally long dark blue sleeveless coat, a pair of white pants, and a light blue sash around his waist. He was known as Buggy the Clown's Second Mate.

"BWahahahahahahahahaha, did he say he wanted to fight with the Captain?" a pirate laughed, "Does he really think that he can win?"

"**Captain Buggy,**" the second mate called out as he opened his mouth and reached in and grabbed something inside, "Let me finish off this small fry."

"Wow, it's the Second Mate, Cabaji's show time!" some of the Buggy Pirates exclaimed as Cabaji pulled a sword out of his mouth. Cabaji then flew into the air, while on a… unicycle and spun around before landing next to Captain Buggy, **TMP!**

"Cause I can't help but feel that these days… "Paused the man known as Cabaji, "I fear that my skills are starting to get rusty."

"Yeah! Finish him Cabaji!" The Buggy Pirates cheered.

"No," said Captain Buggy, "The idiot said he wanted to fight me. You just stay out of this."

"Aww, we're not going to be seeing Cabaji's Acrobat Show," the pirates complained.

"Hey, why do you want to fight me all of a sudden?" Buggy demanded as he glared down at the Mayor, "Do you want fame?"

"Of cource not, that's just stupid!" the Mayor snapped, "I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANT to protect this village. BECAUSE THIS VILLAGE… IS MY TREASURE!"

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Buggy, "The word 'Treasure' is used for things like gold, silver, and jewels. The owner has to have some since of dignity and pride of it, before calling it a thing like treasure! THE VILLAGE IS YOUR TREASURE!? WHAT A BUNCH OF BULL!"

"SHUT UP!" the Mayor yelled, "I never would've realized my love for this village if it hadn't been for the likes of you! Now get down here, right now!"

"Go down there?" questioned Buggy as he suddenly detached one of his hands, "I DON'T WANT TO?" Buggy's hand floated down towards the old Mayor and closed around the old man's throat, choking the life out of him.

"Y-you… monster," the Mayor wheezed as he struggled against Buggy's hand. The Mayor then started hitting Buggy's hand as hard as he could, while hurting his own throat in the process.

"Are you an idiot, hitting your own throat!?" questioned Buggy as he watched the Mayor struggle. "Tell me to come down there will you? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"_I can't die here, not without getting revenge!"_ the Mayor thought to himself as he continued struggling.

"Soon the Grand Line will be within my grasp!" Buggy exclaimed, "I'M going to be the man who gathers all of the treasures of the world that gliters! But if the village means that much to you… I suppose you would be greatly honored to become dust with it!"

"DAMM YOU!" the Mayor screamed as Buggy's hand started lifting him up into the air, "GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Why should I?" questioned Buggy, "WHEN I CAN JUST BLOW YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED TREASURE TO SMITHERENS!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU WRECK THIS TOWN!" The Mayor hollered. "COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT! FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD ME!"

***TWITCH***Suddenly Buggy felt his grip on the Mayor's throat slip; as if his hand had been pulled off, "Huh?" questioned Buggy in confusion. Buggy looked down to see who it was, "THAT STRAW HAT!" Standing in front of the mayor was Luffy.

Luffy smirked up at Buggy as he held Buggy's detached hand away from the Mayor, who dropped to his knees, gasping for air. "I've kept my promise!" Luffy announced, "TOLD YOU, I WAS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Buggy summoned his hand back and reattached it to his wrist. "So you brats come without a single trace of fear by your own wills," Buggy snarled. "YOU ALL MUST BE MORONS! BECAUSE THIS TIME, I WON'T LET NUN OF YOU ESCAPE!"

"Who's trying to escape?" taunted Zoro while making his appearance known.

"What are you kids doing here!" the Mayor demanded as he struggled up to his feet, "This is none of your business. This is my fight. This is my town and I'm going to protect it! So don't you dare interfere!"

"**You kind of got a point there old man**… "Raven Paused. Raven was standing behind Luffy and Zoro next to Nami with both hands in his pocket with a mischief grin.

"At least one of you sees my point!" the Mayor growled.

"But… your only half right I'm afraid," Raven then turned his head up at Buggy and his crew, "you see mayor, that clown up there kidnaped our captain and then had the nerve to injure our crewmate. So when you say that this isn't our fight. You are gravely mistaken mayor."

"Y-YOU FOOL, IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO STAND AND LET YOU KIDS FIGHT MY BATTLES THEN YOUR WR-**BAM! **Before the mayor could finish, Luffy smashed the mayor's face into the wall of the drinker's pub.

"What… !?" Exclaimed a shock Nami as she watched the Mayor fall to the ground, ***THUD***

"Huh?" exclaimed a shocked Buggy who was just as shocked as Nami. Even the two straw hat pirates were shocked at what their captain had dune.

"You…YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Shouted Nami as she watched Luffy dust off his hands, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE CHIEF?"

"Because, he would just get in the way." Answered Luffy with a grin.

"That was smart thinking… because if we had left him alone, without a doubt, he would've done something recklessly." Commented Zoro.

"I see, good thinking Captain." Commented Raven with a smile of approvel.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING UNNECCESSARY! "Snapped Nami, while scolding the straw hat wearing teen. But to Nami's dismay, luffy did something even more unnecessary.

"HEY YOU BIG RED NOSE FREAK!" shouted Luffy. Causing everyone to gasp at the fact that some no-name thief, had dared to make fun of Buggy's nose. The look on Buggy's face showed mixture of both shock and outrage. He couldn't believe that some fool would dare insult him like that.

"Well, if Buggy wasn't pist off before, he's defiantly pist offed now," Commented Raven with a sweat drop.

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL!" roared Buggy. **BOOOM!** The special cannon ball was fired and came rocketing towards them.

"You idiot, Are you trying to get us all killed" Nami scolded as she ran out the way.

"Shit!" cursed Raven as he took his hands out his pockets, preparing to stop the cannon ball.

"OI, Luffy! Get Out of the way" Zoro exclaimed.

"Do you really think just because of a cannon ball I'd run scared?" Commented Luffy, as he began to inhale a great amount of air while shouting "GUM-GUM... BALLOON, **FWOOOSH! **Luffy's body expanded outward and got rounder like a giant rubber balloon, **BOOING!** The cannon ball had crashed right into Luffy's giant belly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KID!" yelled Buggy, **BOING! **Luffy's stomach shot back out and launched the cannon ball back at the pub, **WHOOSH!** "OH MY GOD! THAT DAMN KID JUST FIRED IT BACK AT US!"

"He could've said something sooner." Remarked the green-haired swordsman with relief in his voice. The cannon ball smashed into the pub and then blew it up,** KABOOOM!** Causing a thick cloud of dust to cover what was left of the drinker's pub, making it hard for anyone to see Buggy or his crew.

"Whoa, nice shot Luffy" Commented Raven as he looked at the results of the cannon blast.

"Well, their numbers should have decreased now," remarked the straw hat wearing teen causally as he readjusted his hat, "shall we get started then."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Nami demanded as she stared at the rubber pirate in shock.

**-P-**

The cloud of dust that floated over the remains of the Drinker's Pub was finally settling, but Nami was more interested in what caused the cloud in the first place, "Explain yourself!" Nami demanded as she stared at Luffy in surprise. "How did you just do that, Humans can't just swell up like a balloon."

"That was Gum-Gum Balloon," Luffy told her.

"I DIDN'T ASK WHAT THE NAME WAS!" Nami snapped, but suddenly she noticed that there was a rumbling in a distance. The dust had faded, revealing the trashed remains of the Drinker's Pub. The Straw Hats and Nami spotted two of Buggy's pirates and the giant lion Raven had beaten earlier, had came pushing up through the rubble.

"**Hahaha, ****you kids have got some nerve,"** came the voice of Buggy the Clown, who was standing behind the two crew members with his arms crossed while his hands floated in front of him. He had been holding them in front of himself like a shield to prevent the cannon from doing any damage.

"Captain, this is the biggest humiliation we've ever had under our pirate flag," commented Cabaji, who was holding up the giant lion as a shield.

"Yes I know, for words alone cannot express my rage_,"_ Buggy fumed as he glared at the three straw hat pirates, these kids had really pissed him off.

"**D-Dammit… did I loose consciousness"** came a voice from behind Buggy and Cabaji, Mohji slowly pulled himself out of the rubble, "What is this, just what the hell happened?" The lion tamer was surprised by the state of the destroyed pub.

"Mohji… so you're still alive?" Cabaji inquired as he and Buggy both glanced back at the Beast Tamer.

"Cabaji!" Mohji cried when he saw what the Acrobat was doing to his lion, "You, just what the hell are you doing to Richie!?"

"Ah, you mean the kitten? "Question Cabaji. as he tossed the lion aside, "I was using him as a shield. I was afraid I might get my clothes dirty."

"Hey Richie, are you okay?" Mohji asked as he bent down to check on his lion. Mohji then glared back at Cabaji, but suddenly noticed who was standing in front of him. "HEY! IT'S THOSE PIRATES! LOOK OUT THEY'RE STRONGER THAN THEY LOOK! ESPECIALLY"

* * *

"Rubber man!?" Exclaimed Nami in shock.

"Yeah, wannna see?" Asked Luffy as he stretched out his face as proof.

* * *

"Devil's fruit, that's why he could bounce back my special buggy ball" growled Buggy through gritted teeth, "But Mohji, if you knew that…" Buggy's hands suddenly grabbed Mohji and tossed him towards the Straw Hat Crew, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Mohji shrieked as he flew through the air straight at Raven, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"No." said Raven as he lifted his leg and stretched it out in front of him, **BAM! **Mohji's face had collided with Ravens foot, causing Mohji to fall on his back with Raven's shoe print, **THUD! "**Hmph, why would I move? I was hear first!"

"I'll avenge all the pain which you caused to our crew and captain" Cabaji shouted as he drew his sword and thrust it at Raven who looked up to face the unicycle swordsman as a sword appeared in front him and blocked Cabaji's attack, **CLANK! **The sound of two swords could be heard colliding together.

"Hey Raven, mind letting me take this guy on?" asked the green haired swordsman, who was now standing in front of Raven, blocking Cabaji's sword with one of his own. But before Raven could answer, he and Luffy both noticed the blood from Zoro's wound started to drip.

"you sure you don't want me to handle this guy, while you take a rest for a bit" Raven inquired.

"If he's using a sword then that means I'm his opponent" stated Zoro, "and unlike you, I need to repair my reputation after what happened earlier."

*******sign***** **"Alright" agreed Raven as he, Luffy, and Nami turned and walked off over to the side before the fight between the two swordsmen began.

"As a swordsman, it would be a great honor to fight you Roronoa Zoro" Cabaji said as he moved his sword away from Zoro's and noticed the wound that the straw hats were talking about, "_I see, so it's the wound he got from the captain. It also looks like __he's still in pain. Which means I might have a way of beating him._

* * *

Cabaji then began pedaling right in front of him while moving his scarf away from his mouth. "Acrobat technique, Fire Trick!" Cabaji shouted, a large burst of fire suddenly came out of Cabaji's mouth and flew at Zoro, **FWOOOSH! **But Zoro had managed to dodge it by leaning his head to the side, causing the attack to miss. But while Zoro was busy dodging, Cabaji swung his leg around and kicked Zoro hard in his side where his bloody wound was,** WHAM! **"ARRRRGGGHH!" screamed Zoro out in pain as he hit the ground, "Damn it!"

"Eh what's this?" Asked a smug Cabaji. "Why are you screaming? I didn't even kick you that hard, did I?

* * *

"That dirty bastard! He's aiming for his wounded area!" Nami shouted as she stared at Cabaji who was now chuckling at his handy work.

"It can't be helped. This isn't a wrestling or a boxing match, were there's a referee getting involve. It's a no holds barred street fight were even hitting below the belt is ok." Commented Raven.

* * *

"Acrobat technique…" paused Cabaji as he stabbed his sword into the ground, ***SHUNK***"Murder Mist Trick!" he then dragged it forward and then began twirling his sword around while dragging it along the ground,** SHOOSH! **Sending a thick dust cloud towards Zoro,** WHOOSH!**

"Some trick" groaned a panting Zoro as he sat up "It's just a cloud of dust!" all of a Sudden, Cabaji came out of the thick dust cloud and slashed his sword down at Zoro's head, **CLANK! **But Zoro had managed to block the attack by crossing his blades together. But that didn't stop Cabaji, as he gained a small grin on his face as he noticed that Zoro's wound was currently unprotected. He then swung his leg back and gave Zoro's wound another hard hit, _**BAM!**_

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Zoro screamed on the ground in pain while Luffy, Ricky, and Nami looked on.

* * *

"He did it again!" Nami exclaimed.

* * *

"What's wrong? "asked Cabaji as he glanced down at Zoro who was writhing around in pain "you know, watching a grown man roll around crying out loud is absolutely pathetic right?"

"_There's no way he can win with an injury like that_" Nami said to herself before glaring at the two straw hat pirates standing next to her "Why are you two just standing around? Don't you care about your friends safety!?" but neither one of them replied. Both of them just continued watching.

"This is the end for you Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji shouted as he pointed his sword at Zoro and then began to charge at him.

"The reason why we're not getting involved in Zoro's fight is because…." Paused Raven as he turned to look at the orange haired girl, "Neither one of us wants to strip him of his pride."

"Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji called out as he wheeled forward with sword held out at his side, "GO TO THE NEXT WORLD!" But suddenly Zoro got back up, **BAM! **Zoro had managed to hit Cabaji with the hilt of his sword, knocking the strange acrobat off balance, causing him to fall on his face, **THUD!**

"What an annoying guy!" commented Zoro, "Do you find tearing my wound that much fun!?" ***SLASH* **To the shock of everyone watching, Zoro took his sword and slashed his own wound, opening it up even more, causing more blood to flow out of it and drip down his leg and onto the ground at his feet. ***SPLURT***

"What!?" Cabaji exclaimed in confusion, "He cut himself!"

"_Zoro you idiot, didn't anyone ever tell you that if you keep knocking on death's door, you're bound to get an answer." _said Raven to himself.

"My goal is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman," said Zoro.

"What the hell…" Cabaji said as he slowly climbed on to his unicycle while still in slight shock from seeing Zoro cut himself.

"Is my handicap enough for you?" Zoro asked with a weak glare as he put his third sword in his mouth which didn't hinder his ability to speak "Now let me show you the differences between you and me"

* * *

"Wow, that's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Eh? Just how is cutting yourself considered cool? Where I come from, doing shit like that gets you sent to the nuthouse." Commented Raven with a sweat drop as he stared at the pale pirate hunter.

"I feel like fainting just by looking at him "commented Nami as she glanced at Zoro's dripping wound before quickly looking away.

"_In my world, they say ignorance is bliss. But in this world, they seemed to have taken it farther than we ever would."_ Said Raven to himself, _"I wonder if Luffy's even remotely worried." _ Raven then turned to his captain.

"GO ZORO!" shouted a cheering Luffy while throwing a fist in the air for appovel.

"Wow, he's so worried, you can almost see it on his face." Commented a sarcastic Raven as he sweat drop at his captain.

* * *

"To anyone who calls himself a swordsman" Zoro said as he glared at Cabaji" I won't allow myself to lose to not even once!"

"You've got a strong determination their" Cabaji commented while holding up his sword "But don't worry, with a wound like that, you can use that as an excuse after I beat you."

"Nonsense!" Zoro shouted as he glared at Cabaji "If I lose to you with a pathetic wound like this then I should just give up on my dream as becoming the world's greatest swordsman!"

"Death can't be this busy." Commented Raven as he stared at the dripping blood.

"you ass hole" Cabaji said as he saw Zoro's wound drip out more blood.

**-P-**

"Hey you two" Nami said as she patted Raven and Luffy on their backs which got their attention "behind the bar is a warehouse full of Buggy's treasure. The 'Grand Line' map is probably still with Buggy and since the pirates are still unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there, and after I acquire the warehouse's treasure, I'll make my escape since whether you win the fight or not, has nothing to do with me! "

"I see, well if you need any help just holler ok" said Raven.

"will do!" said Nami as she ran down an alleyway.

"Good luck!" shouted Luffy as he and Raven turned back to the fight that was about to restart.

**-P-**

"have a taste of the best trick that I have," Cabaji said as he crossed his arms out in front of him to show Zoro and everyone watching the orange spinning tops that were spinning on his arms, hands and fingers.

"Acrobat technique! One Hundred Tops Typhoon!" Cabaji shouted as he threw his arms outwards, sending the spinning tops towards the properly dazed swordsman. But Zoro had managed to deflect the spinning tops by slashing them with his three swords,** CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! **while Zoro was distracted Cabaji then shouted,"Acrobat technique! Wall Riding!" Cabaji quickly shouted as he quickly pedaled up the side of a nearby house.

"Acrobat technique! Midsummer Fire Cracker Ignition!" Cabaji shouted from high in the sky making Luffy stare at him in amazement. While Zoro just glared.

"Wow, He's so high up" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'll say." Commented Raven.

"Direct Stab!" Cabaji shouted as he pointed his sword down towards Zoro as he began to descend back to the ground at a fast rate, **WHOOOOOOSH!**

"Ground runner! Bara Bara cannon!" Buggy shouted as he fired his left hand towards Zoro "Cabaji, I'll grab him while you finish him off!"

"Yes Captain" Cabaji said with a small smirk as he continued his rapid descent.

Damn clown." Said Raven through gritted Teeth.

But before Buggy's hand could reach Zoro, Luffy stepped forward and stomped on it, making him scream out in pain. "GAAAAAHHH, DAMN YOU!"

"Don't interfere with Zoro's fight!" Luffy said as he gave Buggy a wide grin.

"Hahahahahah, good job Captain." laughed Raven.

"You got damn asshole, that's my got damn hand you stomped on you flashy Bastard!" Buggy growled as he held and softly rubbed the place his hand should be.

"It doesn't matter even without the captain's help I'll finish you off in seconds" Cabaji said as he got closer to the bandana wearing swordsman.

But just at the last minute, Zoro dived out of the way making Cabaji land on the ground while his sword dug slightly into the ground, ***SHUNK* **Cabaji then turned his head to the side to see Zoro on his hands and knees as he took in deep breaths while his wound continued to spill out blood. "I'm getting tired" Zoro said with tired breaths as he sat on his knees before slowly standing up right.

"you're tired? I guess with you spilling your blood around like that, it was only a matter of time until you got Anemia" Cabaji said before he started to laugh "Well I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later I mean it must be taking you a great deal of effort and strength just to stand up and talk right now"

But to Cabaji surprise, Zoro suddenly kicked his unicycle out from under him, **BAM! **"I meant I'm getting tired of being the opponent of someone who has to use pathetic tricks just to win a fight!" said Zoro in anger as he gave Cabaji a hard glare.

"Then let me finish you off with my true sword skills!" Cabaji shouted as he climbed back on his unicycle and dashed towards Zoro to end the fight with one last attack.

"Demon…" Zoro began to say in a deadly tone as he crossed his two swords across his chest while placing the blade in his mouth behind the two in a horizontal position.

"Die Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji shouted as he thrust his sword towards Zoro who gave him a deadly glare that almost made Cabaji regret challenging him.

"SLASH!" Zoro shouted as he dashed towards Cabaji and dodged his attack before he swung his two swords outwards and slashed Cabaji across the right side of his chest and the left side of his stomach making two deep cuts appear on his body but not before Zoro quickly swung his head to the side after he swung his other swords and slashed Cabaji making a vertically line appear on the left side of his chest and the right side of his stomach, ***SPLURT***

"Cabaji!" Buggy cried out in alarm, as his last man fell before his eyes.

"How could we lose to these common thieves?" Cabaji wondered as he fell to the ground and passed out, **THUD!**

After taking a lot of damage from Cabaji's bizarre attacks and cheap shots, Zoro managed to come back and win the duel.

"We're not common thieves," Zoro corrected him while panting; "We're pirates!" **THUD! **And just like that, Zoro fell to the ground alongside Cabaji, "Luffy, Raven, I'm going to sleep now."

"Go ahead and get some rest," Luffy told the swordsman, "Since you and Raven have been doing all the fighting up till now. It's up to me now. So don't worry, I'll take it from here you guys."

"Then I'll grab Zoro and get out of your way then," Said Raven as he lifted up the green haired swordsman onto his shoulder, "since you're going to be fighting the clown, I figured this would be Devil Fruit Power show down that would be better to watch from afar."

"Alright, see you later then Raven," Luffy called out as Raven walked off to a nearby building with Zoro.

"You mean you guys are pirates?!" Buggy asked in shock before Luffy nodded his head which meant that the people who destroyed his hideout, beat up his men and more importantly made fun of his nose was a small group of pirates

"Yeah! So hand over the map to The Grand Line!" Demanded Luffy as he stretched out his hand.

"So that was your plan from the beginning huh" Buggy said as he glared at Luffy "Well let me warn you that the grand line isn't a place where nameless pirates like yourselves can go and sight see!"

"We ain't going there to sight see" Luffy told him as he stared at Buggy "Were going there so I can become the king of the pirates!" Luffy's statement just caused Buggy to almost collapse.

"STOP JOKING YOU CRAZY KID!" Buggy yelled, "IF YOU BECOME THE PIRATE KING THEN WHAT AM I? PIRATE GOD? ALL THE FLASHY TREASURES OF THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! SO QUIT DREAMING!"

"Shut up and skip the lecture, let's start already!" Said Luffy as he cracked his knuckles "let's just fight so I can take that map"

"Watch your mouth, Gum-Gum brat." Growled Buggy, as daggers shot out from his sleeves and in-between his fingers, "You know seeing your straw hat reminds me of a guy i knew a long time ago. he is a impudent Red haired bastard."

"Red hair?" questioned Luffy.

* * *

**-P-**

* * *

**DEVIL FRUIT POWER SHOW DOWN**

* * *

"Red hair" Luffy said before he glared at Buggy "How do you know Shanks?!"

"I know him but why do you want to know?" Buggy asked as he stared at Luffy with a questioning glance.

"Do you know where he is?" Luffy asked as he was starting to get pissed off with the clown in front of him.

"Where…? Well… If I know then I know and if I don't then I could also not know anything at all" Buggy said with a fake thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you saying?" Asked a confused Luffy, "are you an idiot?"

"WHADDYA MEAN "IDIOT", YOU UNCIVILED BUFFOON!" Shouted Buggy in rage, " all I'm saying is I'm not a nice enough guy to give you information that you want to know!"

"Then I'll have to force you to tell me" Luffy said as he made a fist which made Buggy laugh.

"I tell you so it will be the last thing you hear before you die!" Buggy said before he tapped his shoes on the ground making a sharp blades come out of the tips "even though you are a rubber man, there are still something's that won't bounce off you right?" Buggy asked as he raised his left leg a few meters off of the ground.

"hmm, that's right." Answered Luffy trufuly with a nod.

"BARA…BARA…WINDMILL!" Buggy shouted before he did a round house kick which sent the bottom half of his body spinning towards Luffy at a fast rate. _**SWISH-SWISH!**_ Luffy just glared at the pair of legs spinning towards him and jumped straight over them while glaring down at Buggy. "Jumping into the air is a fools mistake!" Buggy shouted as he threw his daggers towards Luffy who was still in the air, **FWOOSH**! "Not if they can do this!" Luffy shouted back as he threw his left hand out to the side and grabbed a lamp-post before quickly pulling himself towards it making Buggy's daggers miss him by a few inches, **SWOOSH!**

"Oh, so you can do things like that huh? what an interesting devil fruit" Buggy commented as he gave Luffy a large smirk.

"Your one's interesting too!" Luffy said with a grin as he jumped down from the post and threw his arm back while shouting "Gum… Gum… Pistol!" as he threw his fist forward and towards Buggy's head, **WHOOSH!** But Buggy had leaned his body to the right, allowing him to dodge Luffy's attack which suddenly stopped a few meters behind Buggy and grabbed a wall.

"It's an interesting ability, but…" paused Buggy as he took out a knife and grabbed Luffy's arm, ready to cut it off. "It'll get cut into pieces if it's stretched out to far!" "GUM… GUM…" Luffy started to yell as he launched forward with his arm out, **WHOOSH! **"BARA…BARA… EMERGENCY ESCAPE!"***POP*** "SCYTHE!" **WHOOSH!** Both Buggy and Luffy shouted out at the same time. But Luffy's attack missed its target as Buggy made his head detach from his body at the last second. Buggy then released his grip on Luffy's arm making him crash into his destroyed hideout. *_**CRASH***_

"HAHAHA You're really not much of a threat compared to Roronoa Zoro and Raven are you rubber Man?" Buggy asked with a laugh as his head attached back to his body.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted as he dug himself out of the rubble which was once the bar and put his hat back on his head "Dame, separating into section!"

**-P-**

"Ah, I knew a fight between two Devil fruit users would be interesting." Commented Raven from two houses down on top of a roof sitting next to a sleeping Zoro while enjoying his captains battle with Buggy, "Well, sooner or later someone's bound to get the upper hand.

**-P-**

"H…How is it possible for such a fight?" Nami wondered as she watched Luffy fight Buggy from a safe distance away. "Am I seeing things?"

**-P-**

"D-Did y-you s-see w-what t-that k-kid j-just d-do" a surviving member of Buggy's crew stuttered as he stared at his captain and Luffy.

"You moron stay fainted or that rubber monster will come after us next!" another surviving member threatened as he didn't want to be mixed up in this battle of devil fruits.

"We have no chance of living if we wind up in their fight" another member said with tears of fear running down his face before all three of them pretended to pass out.

**-P-**

Well that's all folks, till next time

Plz Review and tell me what you think (BAD or GOOD). Especially the fight scenes.


End file.
